Till Death Do Us Part
by bubbles4alice
Summary: Clary has no choice but to go to Alicante after Sebastian left her bruised and broken in Brooklyn. Will Jace and Clary get closer? And what's the deal with Sebastian and Clary? Read and Find out!
1. Thunder Storms And Blackouts

**City of Glass-My version~fan fiction**

**NOTE: The characters only know Jonathan as Sebastion. Instead of knowing that Jace and Clary are not related, they still believe they are. The characters still have similar qualities as in the book. I OWN NOTHING IN THIS FAN-FICTION! All of the characters in this fanfic are the lovely Cassandra Clare's! ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

I shrieked as loud as I could, hoping my vocal cords would work properly. Sebastian leaned over me and grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him.

"Shut up." he said, as if he were talking to a disobedient dog. "No matter how much you scream, _no one _will hear you. Especially the mundanes: they're practically deaf when it comes to 'other-worldly things'. And don't even worry about Jace coming to rescue you: they're in Alicante, _remember_? " he sneered.

"Sebastian," I choked out in pain, "why are you doing this?" I nearly sobbed out, but I caught myself: I would _never _give him the satisfaction.

I looked up and saw the starlit sky. There was a tower- _The_ Tower. I knew exactly where I was: Brooklyn. _Kill me, already! _I pleaded in my mind, _Anything but this! _As soon as I thought against it, he ripped off the hem of my dress, leaving it with a huge rip down the middle.

"Because," he replied with a wicked hint to his voice. "Imagine how _Jace_ will feel when he finds out; and I'm _all _for a good fight- especially if I get something out of it." he explained. I didn't blame Sebastian for how he was; he never made the choice to be half demon. Although, I _was_ against how he celebrated 'the demon in him'. 'All in favor of a good fight?' I thought, sarcastically.

My mind was foggy with panic, struggling to process the words he had twisted together to make that horrible sentence. _He's planning to let me live. How does he think I'll survive _this_? _Just then, a sharp pain shot down my legs and up my spine.

I gasped and looked down: he was_ in_ me. He plunged in me, deep and hard, but despite the situation I moaned. I was pretty sure my eyes were streaming tears, and I was sobbing- but that didn't deter him. He hit the same spot harder and harder each time, and I blacked out from the pain.

I woke up face down on the pavement, with my stele lying on top of my motionless body. There were remnants of my dress draped across me, also, but I couldn't tell where I was. I pushed myself up and looked around. My body was peppered in bluish-black bruises, and a wave of vertigo rushed through me, nearly sending me back to the pavement with a thud. My red hair was tangled with leaves and grass, and there were multiple scratches along my forearm. I was nearly conscious, the pain was so bad.

I snatched up the pieces of my dress and the stele. I thought '_Shadow Hunter_', and drew the rune that came to my mind on the strip of dress like it was paper.

The dress instantly transformed into the black Shadow Hunter gear, and I could barely put it on in my agony. I was positive he'd broken a rib, because I couldn't breathe without a searing burst of pain erupting in my side. The edges of my vision were fading rapidly, I only had time to think 'Portal', drag myself into it, and...fly... Or maybe I had just lost consciousness, because I only remember waking up.

I was in a back alley, but I had no clue where- although it seemed familiar. It was late at night, maybe around 11 o'clock. I stepped forward and gasped: I had made a portal straight to Alicante! I was still in severe pain, and dangerously close to hysterics as I began to process what Sebastian had done to me. But I knew my way around from the memories that were slowly coming back.

I was three houses down from the Penhallows. All I had to do was make it there before I passed out from exhaustion and pain. As I walked, in pain, down the road, I thought about Jace's reaction- after all I wasn't even supposed to be here. But did the fact that I wasn't supposed to be here make a difference in this situation? I realized tears were streaming down my face, and that I was about to have a nervous breakdown.

As I reached the door I knocked, but something about that abrupt motion rocked me off balance, and I fell forward just as the door opened. I heard a gasp, so I looked up in pain. _Did I really look that bad? _My self-conscious self asked, absentmindedly. _Yes. Yes, I most definitely did._

I looked up to meet their face, but I couldn't make out anything through the tears and dizziness, except an outline of a young man gasping down at me in horror, and the blackness of his hair as he reached forward to catch me from falling. _Alec._

"Clary?" he breathed, too shocked to make his voice work properly. "Clary? What happened to you?" he asked, although he knew I couldn't hear him. "Isabelle!" he yelled frantically. "Come here,_ right now! _Where's Jace?"

He dragged me inside, still carrying me, as Isabelle rushed gracefully down the stairs. "Jace isn't-" I heard her catch her breath as she caught sight of me. "What _happened _to her?" she shrieked. "By The Angel, Clary, who did this?"

But I was already too far under, and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in a room with picture windows and comfortable sheets. There were tubes with orange glittery fluids running through them, and into my arms. I sat up, and searing pains shot through my whole body. The sheet, I realized, was the only thing covering my body. I peaked under and them, and was shocked at what I saw.

My legs were bruised with finger imprints, and there were multiple scrapes on the upper part of my thigh. My arms were worse than they appeared the night before, and handprints peppered my arms. I shivered; as if I needed a reminder.

There was a mirror on the bedside table, so I leaned over- my shoulder popped- and picked it up. My lips were bruised and swollen, and there were claw marks from where _Sebastian_ had probably grabbed too hard. My hair was a mess, and there was even a little blood in it: no wonder I was in so much pain.

I wondered how Jace had reacted. Probably not very well- in fact I could hear yelling downstairs. I moved my jaw to see if I could even talk properly, but I tasted blood so I stopped. I knew I had to get out of there, though, so I yanked out the tubes that were injecting the strange fluid, and wrapped the sheet around me.

The only problem would be getting on my feet. I stumbled in pain at first, but when I spotted my stele and the Shadow Hunter gear, I used the bed as leverage to push myself towards it. My rib still felt broken, and I dreaded the steps i would have to go down. I could still hear yelling, so I hurried to put the clothes on.

After getting on the clothes, I grabbed my stele and performed a healing rune. It didn't work; the wounds must have been demon inflicted. I instead created a 'concealing' rune, that lessened the appearance of most of the wounds, and even made some disappear- but that didn't lessen the pain at all. At least my face appeared to be close to perfection.

I still felt horrible, and as soon as I reached the door, the arguing stopped. I froze, but then the voices began once more. I inched the door open slowly, and peaked my head out. The coast was clear, so I stepped out and painfully turned the corner to reach the stairs. I was thankful that there were railings, and clutched on to them.

I could make out the conversation now. Alec was saying something along the lines of 'She should stay here, she's still weak.' and Isabelle responded with something like 'Well, we can't just ship her away, now can we? Especially after what happened.'

"What _did _happen?" Alec asked. I could tell Isabelle didn't have a response to that, because there was silence. _Good, they still hadn't guessed_. I thought, but then reconsidered. When they saw me heading for the door they'd be sure to ask, and I would have to explain

"What do _you_ think we should do, Jace?" Isabelle asked him.

My heart beat painfully for a moment, and then I realized that they must have asked him a question similar to that a while ago when there was silence.

"I'm...not sure..." he said. He sounded weary, worried and angry- no: _past_ angry. He was trying to contain his voice, I could tell, so he wouldn't alarm the others.

I was on the last step now, and I didn't know how this would turn out. I walked out from behind the shelter of the wall, and there was silence. I risked a glance at them: Jace was looking down, conflicted- should he be angry, or sympathetic? Alec just stared, but his eyes were concerned. And Isabelle had her hand cupped over her mouth, about to blurt something out.

"Clary, what are you doing out? How are you feeling?" she got up to help me back upstairs, but if she touched me I knew for sure that I would faint.

"I'm fine," I said, but my voice came out as a soft whisper that belonged to a frightened child. Jace looked up at my tone of voice, or maybe it was what I said.

"Clary, you're not fine." he said with unsure finality, taking in my appearance. "You need to go back upstairs."

"I look fine, don't I? I sound fine?" I said with a challenge. My voice still came out as a whisper, but it was a determined one. Jace could tell.

"Fine, then, so if I patted your back and escorted you to the door, you wouldn't be in pain?" I flinched at the thought of him touching me- at the thought of _anyone_ touching me. "Don't touch me." I warned.

"Exactly. Now stop being stubborn, Clary, and go back upstairs." he pleaded with me. I dreaded the thought of walking _up _the stairs instead of simply down. I was in enough pain as it was.

Just as Jace stood up to prove his point, a silhouette walked by on the sidewalk. This wouldn't have ordinarily frightened me, but through the window I recognized the person- Sebastion. I must have gasped, or made an unconscious movement away from the front door, because Izzy, Alec, and Jace stared in the same direction as me.

I started to reach towards my stele when Sebastion's silhouette changed into one more slender. The doorbell rang as I ducked in a nearby corner: I would never make it up the stairs in time. I paled. Jace stood motionless, still puzzled by my reaction, as Alec walked cautiously to the door.

As he opened the door, I was shocked to see it was Simon...only...different. His eyes were a more solid black than the Simon I knew. Also the way he held himself was as if he were superior to us, rather than a downworlder.

"Oh Simon!" Izzy yelled as she leaped into his arms.

"Izzy." he said plainly as he stiffened and pushed her away.

This was not the Simon I knew...This was an impostor in a friends body. Though nobody else could see it at that moment, I knew who he was, and what he wanted.

Revenge.


	2. Imposter

**Author's Note: Sorry the chapters are so short! Okay make my day and PLEASE review! I'm BEGGING YOU! If I can get some reviews I'll update super quick-or at least try (homework sucks!) lolz okay now that _that's _over with we can continue...**

**disclaimer: I own NOTHING in this! Cassandra Clare does of course**

Chapter 2

As soon as he pushed Isabelle off of him, his gaze met mine. The look on " Simon's " face went from sarcastic and harsh to loving and concerned in less than 2 seconds flat. Even though I knew it wasn't him, it still confused me and made me long for my _real _best friend. _Simon_ stepped towards me and I immediately took a step backwards, my shoulder brushing against the wall making me grimace in pain.

"Clary, I came here as soon as I heard. Luke is worried. He has _no_ clue where you are and-" I cut him off.

"How did _you_ get here?" I asked accusingly. "You're a _mundane." _I added to see what effect those words had on him. Just as I thought, his face momentarily broke into a grimace. A mask of annoyance and disgust at the word.

"Clary, does it matter _how _I got here? I came for you because I care about what happens to my best friend. Do you know what I had to do to find out where you were? But it didn't matter to me what I had to do, because _that's _how important you are to me." He explained to me. Behind him I saw Jace tense up and glare at the floor, his hand reaching instinctively towards his Seraph Blade.

It was something that my Simon would have told me, except probably somewhere more private so he could hold my hand and tell me everything would be okay. Not like how _he _had done it. Overly forceful and in my face without even getting near me. Not that I'd want _my _Simon to hold my hand in the condition that I was in, but the intent would have been clear. This was just an act, and I could tell that.

Instead of wasting my time and answering him, I just turned stiffly and prepared myself to make it back up the stairs. It was a miracle when I had made it to the top of the stairs - very painfully, I might add. I had just made it to the door and was turning the knob when a hand reached out and opened it for me. I was hoping to see a friendly face of Alec or Isabelle-even Jace- but instead I looked straight into the eyes of Sebastion in my best friends body.

My breathing turned into shallow ragged breaths as I remembered what he did to me not even two days ago. My vision was blurring around the edges, and all I could make myself see were the images of me shrieking, and his eyes looking down on me with a sickening smile on his face as he had his way with me, leaving me bruised and bloodied. I opened my mouth to scream, but my breath was knocked out of me as he picked me up and swung me into the room. And locked the door.

Panic rose up inside of me, as I looked around for an escape. He was standing in front of the door, effectively blocking it, and smirking at me. No... It wasn't a smirk...it was the face he used a few days ago, looking down on me as if I were prey and he the predator. I immediately started calculating my chances- which were not very good. I, wounded and broken, up against this half-demon body shifting powerful- Okay, _not _helping with the calming process.

I stopped, took a deep breath, and came up with the absolute dumbest idea I had _ever _had: Play along.

"What do you want?" I asked, avoiding using names. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to know that I knew he wasn't Simon, but then again if I called him Simon he might think I'm naive and try something.

"What? You aren't happy to see _your best friend_?" he asked sarcastically. Okay, apparently he knew that I had figured out who he was, so he had cut the act - Not good.

"Well obviously I'm not too thrilled." I shot back. I knew Jace would chastise me for that and tell me to keep my mouth shut in my situation. Where _was _Jace anyways? If I called him he'd be up here in a heartbeat...but I couldn't risk that...I couldn't risk _him_. "Just tell me want you want." I pleaded. "Just tell me what you want me to do so you can leave me and my friends alone." I was aware that I was negotiating my life in return for others, but I was buying time. I needed a _better _plan.

"Hmm...what do I _want...? Is that what you are truly asking me Clarissa?_" he scoffed at me.

In a fraction of a second he bounded across the room and was in front of me, but I still didn't flinch. I could see that his temper was rising, but there was nothing I could do...just let him talk-

I felt a crack as my back was slammed against the wall, being held up by something I couldn't see. Instead I felt it- magic. Horrible, cold, frightening _bad _magic. All I could register was the pain as it shot from my head and down my back.

'_Simon'_ strode forward casually, and when he was close enough for me to smell he bent down and whispered in my ear.

"I want to hear you scream _my_ name, not _his_. I want him to pay, to suffer as I have suffered. I want to _make_ you want me, make you want more." he whispered menacingly. As he finished the last sentence he had moved to place his hand on my left breast, and was rubbing it slowly with his thumb. I didn't want this. I was petrified at the thought of him touching me in such intimate places once more.

I looked down at my trembling hands and was surprised at what I saw. The glamour I had put over them was fading, showing the ugly bruises and scratches. But when they appeared, they just as quickly healed back up, removing me of my soreness. I could feel it as it passed in waves throughout my body, and it felt _good_. Sebastian had leaned forward and was pressing down kisses along my neck, but I hardly noticed. I was focused on getting away.

Before I had time to think, I shrieked: "JACE!" And as I tumbled to the ground, I heard the door being slammed open, blades being pulled, and whips being brandished. But I felt strange...oddly translucent. As if I was looking at the commotion from someone else's eyes. I felt something leave me. There was a tug at the pit of my stomach. I looked down and saw a shimmery light being pulled from me and shooting straight into Sebastian. I was too numb to panic, too confused to cry and shout. But as Jace plunged his Seraph blade into _'Simon'_, I wasn't too shocked to watch as he faded like a projection into the air with a smirk on his face, taking a part of me with him. I was falling...falling into the emptiness of space...and there was no one there to catch me.

**Authors Note: Okay Please Review! Suggestions? Sure! Remember I'm completely new at this so nothing too harsh ;)**

**I MAY be doing a Twilight Fanfiction because everybody needs a little love from Emmett!**

**Next chapter MAY be longer if this story gets enough love, but no promises =)**

**sincerely,**

**bubble4alice o(*-*)o**


	3. Letting Go

**Authors Note: As I usually say : PLEASE REVIEW! =) And once again sorry for the short chapters, but I can do more chapters if they're shorter...meaning i'll update almost everyday! Also, I want to say THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH for all of the wonderful reviews! You have NO idea how happy they made me! =)**

**One last thing...I will be writing a Twilight fanfiction soon if you want to check that out! Alright, now as usual I own nothing- Cassandra Clare does =) Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

When I resurfaced, all I could make out were shapes. Outlines of bodies covered in blurs of color. Everything was muted and confusing. I heard voices, but it was as if I were listening from underwater- nothing made any sense. I smelled oranges and grapes, matching the oranges and purples that dominated the tiny dots of color of the people. I felt pins and needles all over my body, and my face felt numb.

Suddenly, everything went sky blue, and clouds floated above me. I was lying in the middle of a forest somewhere...peaceful...calm... The grass around me was such a vibrant shade of emerald green, masked with dew from the early morning. The clouds were highlighted with purples and pinks as the sun rose slowly up to meet them. The trees surrounding me reached up towards the sky, rustling in the slight breeze.

I got to my feet, eager to explore this beautiful meadow. As I began to look at the trees and flowers, I noticed that they changed colors. Silver, gold, yellow, purple... This was my world. The place that I never wanted to leave. My soul belonged here. _I _belonged here.

I spun around, dancing in circles, content to be in a place that held such beauty. Something caught my eye just over the horizon. It had shimmered like glass... I spun once more, stopping when i saw it. There was a lake. Crystal clear and never ending, and on the opposite side of me was a beautiful glass tower that held my gaze, calling me to it. I looked back down at my perfect little forest only to see a shadow darkening a section of trees, bringing darkness to my pure little forest.

I knew that the shadow was bad through my bliss filled eyes, but I couldn't make myself move away from it. It walked forward until it was in front of me, and I could feel the chill of it, though all I could see was the darkness. I felt strange again- _odd_- as I looked at the shadow. I got the same sensation that I got whenever Sebastian was near. I stepped back and began to run towards the city as the shadow glided in the shadows beside me.

I broke through the tree-line searching for an entrance to the city and decided to slide through a small opening. The shadow stopped abruptly, and began to spread along the entrance, trying to get in. I backed away and started to run down the alley. When I reached the cobblestone road, I realized where I was: Alicante. There was a puddle formed along the edges of the sidewalk, and as I ran aimlessly i managed to catch a glimpse of myself. My red hair was long down my back, straight and flowing, and I ran in a white silk gown. My emerald green eyes were the most obvious feature, but then I realized something. The air surrounding me was shimmery and white...I was slightly transparent...

Then I understood. I was seeing my soul, and It was being called here. That's why I felt so _right_. As I ran down the street, I stopped at a house. It held no meaning to me, but I felt as if the people inside were missing pieces to the puzzle of my life. I turned the handle and stepped inside. There was no one in the main room, so I walked up the stairs and into the room where I could feel their presence.

I moved to open the door and peered through in confusion. Everyone was huddled around a girl who was shockingly similar to me. Red hair, creamy pale skin...Then the man with blonde hair stood up and turned around with a panicked expression on his face. He looked towards the door and I caught a glimpse of his eyes. _Jace!_ A part of me screamed. He stooped back down near the girl, and I could tell he was most concerned about her. I felt a sharp jolt of jealousy towards the girl on the floor, and envied her of the man who obviously loved her. Jace's head moved out of the way, exposing a pair of emerald green eyes that had me on the floor from the recognition. That was _me._

Suddenly I was slammed back into reality as my soul entered my body, shattering the images of myself as new ones appeared.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Jace, and for the first time since I got here I took in his appearance. He looked slightly grayer than usual, and it seemed as if he had lost some weight that he didn't need to lose. There were darker rings under his eyes where it appeared that he had been having many restless nights. My heart stuttered as I met his gaze. Their wonderful golden color still reminded me or a lion, but _this_ lion was broken. It was not the strong beautiful lion I was used to, but instead the conflicted lion that prowled the jungle, still just as strong and equally beautiful, but calmer- tranquil.

He looked at me, and I could have sworn he said something... It almost looked like he had whispered my name... Butterflies rose up in me as I glanced away before I could blush. Then I remembered something. It was tugging at the edges of my mind _begging_ to be acknowledged. Something about Simon...? No. Sebastian...? I just couldn't remember what it was about them that my mind wanted me to remember. I knew it was important, but I just couldn't find it in me to dig for the answer right then.

Alec was pacing across the room, occasionally glancing at the door, while Isabelle had taken her place behind me and was hauling me up by the elbows trying to get me on my feet. I got up with no other side effects than some slight dizziness, but that was only normal given the days events. I looked around and noted that the sheets that I had been in earlier this morning were crinkled, and specked with little droplets of blood, and the table with the mirror on it had been knocked to the floor.

I walked to the table and looked at the mirror that had been knocked off and broken into five jagged pieces. I knelt down and picked up the piece that had belonged in the middle. It was the larger piece out of the five, and was shaped like a petal or leaf. It was the only one that didn't have any fractures or sharp edges, instead it was perfectly smooth and pure... That, too, reminded me of something... I looked into it, and could have sworn I saw... my perfect forest in it, with the lake and tower in the distance. But the shadow was still there, and it seemed to move, just as the leaves seemed to rustle. Suddenly, the shadow glided up to the front of the glass, and I dropped it as it seemed to shift its head to look at me.

Alec had walked up behind me and taken me gently by the shoulders. "What is it, Clary?" he asked quietly. I knew that he was asking about more than just the mirror, but I found that my voice wasn't strong enough to tell him. I didn't even know myself. _Or do you?_ A voice challenged inside me. This was just like when I first met Izzy, Alec, and Jace. Somewhere inside of me I knew, but the memories wouldn't resurface.

I looked up, met his gaze, and as steadily as I could I replied : "I don't know. I just _don't know_..." I stood, and made my way to the door, but was held back by a hand. I looked down to see those slender fingers that I knew all too well.

"Clary... Clary, please dont..." Jace said, sounding defeated. He sighed and dropped his hand. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something sarcastic like he usually did, but instead he stopped and said three words that I would never forget. "Fine, just...go."

As those words ripped through my soul, I understood. He thought I didn't want to be with them- that I wanted to leave. He thought I didn't want _him_, and no matter how long he tried he couldn't hide his pain. I looked towards the door, and then back at him. "Jace, I-" I stopped short. What could I say? What could I tell him to make things okay between us? That I loved him so much it hurt? No... I...I couldn't...

I loved him so much that I could walk away, and save him from anymore pain until I figured things out for myself. I made it to the door, and turned to look at him once more before I made it downstairs and out on my own. There was something I desperately needed to tell him. "I'm so sorry." I breathed almost inaudibly. I could tell he heard me though, because he looked away with a hardened look on his face as I walked out on him.

As I walked out on Jace...

**Authors Note: Okay, sorry for the suckish ending for the chapter- I'll make up for it I PROMISE!**

**I know the chapters are seriously short, but I could make them longer for reviews!**

**=) sincerely,**

**bubbles4alice o(*-*)o**


	4. DreamLand

**Author's Note: Vote in the Poll that I have just put up! I NEED your opinion! Should write this story in Jace's point of view? VOTE NOW AND FIND OUT! =)**

**Now that I'm done having that minor spazz attack, we can continue! Disclaimer: I own nothing- Cassandra Clare does! =)**

Chapter 4

As I wandered aimlessly down the cobblestone road, I thought of only three things. One being Jace. Not a day passed where I didn't think of him, and even though his feelings towards me were clear to everyone else, they weren't as clear to me. I thought of the times where he had looked at me as if he hated me...as if he wished we had never even met. But then there were those times where he would close the distance between us and gaze into my eyes as we talked about life... Those times where nothing, not even _reality _could touch us.

The other being Luke and Simon, and how worried they must be. No doubt Simon had noticed my disappearance, and Luke must have been getting carpal tunnels printing up _LOST_ flyers. Which brought me onto darker subject number three. Was...Sebastian... really serious about Luke being worried? If so, I could only _imagine_ what he had done to _my_ Simon... I had to call them... I would call Luke first to make sure Simon was okay, and then I'd-

_BANG!_

"Ah, Ouch!" I yelled out as I cursed under my breath. I had walked straight into someone's door, and I heard them quickly walk to the door. Before I had time to back away, the door opened revealing a blue eyed woman that looked so similar to Luke I took a double-take. And I was _already looking at her_!

"By the Angel, child, what are you _doing_?" she asked, alarmed. I grabbed my aching head, searching for a response that would sound mature and responsible... Something that would explain why I had just run into someone's door...meaning I had walked up her porch stairs and _into_ her door. Just as I was about to come up with an excuse, she stepped forward and examined my face, the light casting a warm glow against the fading light of the day as night time came. A pang of sadness tore through me as I thought of Jace, and how he would be gazing up at the stars as we walked, staying silent and to himself until I asked what he was thinking about.

"Jocelyn...?" The woman breathed.

"Um, no _I'm _not Jocelyn, but my mother is." I explained carefully. I wasn't going to tell a stranger about my situation unless they could be trusted. I had learned _that _particular lesson the hard way. "Then you must be...Clarissa." she said with a pleased smile on her face.

"Yes, ma'am...and you are...?" I asked. She looked like Luke and I was about to tell her so as she held me by the shoulders, and began to usher me inside he cozy home.

"My name is Amatis... Amatis Herondale." she said, and I noted that her voice was soothing and calm but still held authority, despite her icy blue eyes. "Come make yourself comfortable, Clarissa. You seem quite peeved about something...but at my age I doubt I'll be of any assistance to you." She joked playfully. She didn't look a day over 25, and I was sure she knew that. Amatis showed me to her kitchen and sat me down at the table that was set in the center of it.

She took the chair opposite me and perched on the edge of it, looking at me so intensely that I broke my gaze and gazed at the floor instead. "Did Luke send you here, Clarissa?" she asked quietly.

I looked at her, surprised by her reserved delicate tone. "Call me Clary," I told her. "And no, I came here by...accident." I said. I still hadn't had time to figure out a way to explain it so I just left it at that.

She shook her head like she understood, and then completely changed the subject by saying : "Well I'm just glad I have someone to cook for me now! I can't cook worth anything, and the takeout here is _horrible_!" she exclaimed. Before I could protest, she cut me off with another whirlwind of words. "You look exhausted, Clary. Why don't you sleep in the guest room for tonight? The sheets are already fresh, and there is a bathroom right across the hall if you need it." She said hospitably.

As she led me from the kitchen and up the stairs, my thoughts slid back to Jace. I laughed without humor as I thought about how my thoughts always ended up on him, even when I was being led up to a guest bedroom by a woman I had just met. Instead of torturing myself with Jace, I decided to focus on details. The hall was cozy and warmly lit by tiny witchlight rune-stones that lined the walls, and when we reached the guest room I opened the door and steeped inside. Amatis gave me a warm smile and began to turn away. "Luke...he's your brother isn't he?" I asked quietly.

"In the morning, Clary." she said. Her voice took on a remorseful tone, and from the sliver of her face that was facing me I could tell that her face was scrunched up in such a saddened look it caused me pain to look at her. I looked at the floor, finding the pattern very interesting at the moment and began to slowly shut the door as she made her way slowly down the steps.

I turned and looked around at the room. There was a queen sized bed with silk pillows and sheets in the left corner of the room, and a large balcony window was right beside it. A nightstand was on the right side of the bed, and a witchlight was on the wall just over the bed. I walked to the balcony and opened the doors, letting the night-time breeze flow through the room, scenting it with the smells of dew and trees. I took a big breath and sucked in the smells that comforted me.

I hadn't realized how tired I was until I dragged my feet to the bed, peeled off the Shadowhunter Gear, and flopped down on the bed. My last thought was how soft those pillows were...

The sky was red, and rain was falling like tears from the dead sky that held no clouds, and no stars. Everything was red here. Where was I? The grass was black, and thunder rolled in the distance as the lightening flash illuminated the blood red sky, adding to the frightfulness of this place. I turned around, seeing fire in the distance as my perfect forest grew darker and deadlier with the fading sunlight. The sun was also black, hurting my eyes and causing them to water. I turned my head, looking around panicked, only to see the trees that were once beautiful and pure were alive and writhing, with obvious ferocity. I shrunk back as the inanimate trees moved like snakes, squirming and slithering until they had trapped me inside of this nightmare. This _hell._

Then everything changed when I saw the shadow. My panic and distress then turned into petrification, as I watched helplessly as it strode towards me. I looked down, confused as to why i couldn't move my legs or arms, and would have gasped if I hadn't been gagged. My hands and arms were bound to a solid black marble table, and I could see something shimmer in the shadows hand. Suddenly, he threw it at me, but instead of it being the razor sharp dagger I had thought it was, it was the mirror. The oval piece of mirror that I had seen the beautiful forest and haunting shadow in. It froze before it actually made contact with my forehead, and my blood ran cold as I saw the face in the reflection. Her hair was red and weighed down with a thick black fluid as tears of ink ran down her face. Blood was seeping out of her ears and the corner of her eyes, as her emerald green eyes were cloudy and hazy.

_That was me._ I was too numb to think about anything other than that as the mirror turned, sharp edges facing me, as it slowly began to puncture my skin.

I woke up in the middle of a scream, gasping as sweat poured down my face. The balcony doors were still open, as cool air rushed through them. I stood up, calming myself, walked over to the doors and slid the sheers out of the way. The view was amazing. The red sun was just rising, and the clouds were purple and orange with early morning light. It seemed like a dream after the horrid nightmare I just had, and as the sun slowly rose my thoughts wandered back to Jace.

Jace, the rude, arrogant, amazingly hot, smoldering, gentle, and intense man that I had fallen for... And then walked away from. I knew we could never be together, but how can you feel this way about someone who is your brother. You can't. It's not possible, and if it were I wasn't taking it as an answer. It just wasn't logical for brothers and sisters to feel lust towards each other, to want to be together for more than friendship. If we were related, then wouldn't there be some kind of vibe we got, telling us we just didn't _click_. If we were related, we wouldn't have clicked on this level.

But what if he didn't feel the way about me as I did for him? What if I was over analyzing his actions towards me? What if I was the only one who felt these emotions? Just at the thought of it I felt sick. What kind of a person would I have to be if I were in love with my brother? That would make me the one with an unstable mind, then, and no one would look at me the same way. I could imagine the looks they would give me. The looks of worry, frustration, anger, pity... disgust...

As my mind locked on Jace, I hadn't noticed when a pebble had been thrown until I heard a soft 'thud' as it hit the balcony floor. I bent down to pick it up, marveling over its soft texture and vibrant color. It was a shiny pink, and as smooth as glass. It looked like it would belong somewhere like my dream forest. As I gazed at the pebble in my hand in the light of the rising sun, I understood something.

This serene state of mind I was in at the moment wouldn't last. It _couldn't_. I realized that there was a world full of Shadowhunters and Downworlders that was full of violence and blood, and that there wasn't enough time to over-think my emotions or sit here in my underclothes as I thought and reminisced. I had hardly made up my mind by the time I had put on the Shadowhunter and raced down the steps, leaving Luke's sister to a restless sleep.

There wasn't enough time in the world to remain in this dreamland that I was in.

**Authors note: Okay, remember to vote in the poll, review, and enjoy! =)**

**I tried to make this chapter a longer so hopefully it was just as good as the short ones.**

**If not tell me- even though it may hurt my feelings slightly :'( LOL**

**I wanted to keep the tone of this chapter a little lighter, but still have some of the plot at work.**

**Read+ Review+ Vote =Making me happy+ Making more chapters = Happiness for us all! =P**

**sincerely,**

**bubble4alice o(*-*)o**


	5. Meeting The Vampire

**=D**

**First off I want to say THANK YOU to the people who reviewed! The first chapter of the Twilight fanfiction is up! so click on my profile and read it!**

**and DONT FORGET TO VOTE!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing...Cassandra Clare does...Now... on with the story...**

**Chapter 5**

I ran back through the winding cobblestone streets, thinking only of Jace and how much I needed him-how much I couldn't bear to let him go. It was a pleasant morning, and the sun was still rising, casting a warm crisp glow on the city beneath it, but I hardly paid it any attention as I made it to the street that only days before, I had crawled down. Suddenly, a man appeared right in the middle of my path, and didn't even stumble as I ran face first into his chest. I really had a thing for running into stuff, didn't I?

I froze in my place, and slowly began to take in the mans appearance. He had smooth tanned skin, was ice cold, and was as hard as a rock...literally. My head was throbbing from the impact of his chest on my head, and as I reached his face, I instantly knew I should have stayed in that dreamland of mine... At least for today. His eyes were brown and friendly, but he seemed the type of guy who would shut you down just for glancing at him, let alone running smack into him.

I instantley shrunk away from him, and as he began to look down, I realized where this was headed. His smooth lips were turned upwards in a smirk, and he had that cocky stance that guys got when they saw something they wanted, and knew they could get. So far I had a bad vibe about this, and was starting to think that maybe this would be a repeat of Sebastion.

His mouth opened, revealing magnificent sparkley white teeth as I heard him speak for the first time. "Hola chica," he said, his voice seductive and low. " What's a pretty little lady like you doing wandering around all _alone _at a time like this?" he asked, his eyes glittering as he said the _alone_ part.

I instantley went devensive, and replied "I'm not _alone_. In fact I believe I've just about reached where I was headed, so if you don't mind..." I said, as I tried to walk around him. Instead, he grabbed me and faced me back towards him, sizing me up like his next meal. He was biting his lip, and I was strangley turned on by his aggresiveness, and the way his canines clung to his skin. He pushed me against the alley, and leaned down right by my ear.

I trembled against him. I could feel his icy breath and lips brush softly against my ear, as he murmered to me "You're not going anywhere." He had placed his hand on my thigh, and it was steadily traveling north as he spoke.

My eyes followed his hand as it made its way to the spot where I most desperately wanted to be touched. I swallowed and thought of Jace... "No." I said breathlessly. "Just please let me go."

Just as I said that, he placed his hands on me and began circling his thumb right on my core. "No." he growled. "You're not going anywhere." he repeated.

My will was lost as he began to feel me in places no one else, not even me, had ever felt before. I moaned as his hands slid under my shirt, grabbing my breasts and rubbing them. His fingers tugged at them, clouding my mind with lust. I couldn't even think about Jace right now, knowing how much I had hurt him. That would be my excuse: I had done this to force myself to ignore everything around me. To ignore all of the pain I had caused. All of the confusion. This was my party, and I wanted to get wasted.

Letting the lust take over, I reached up to grip my fingers in his hair and leaned my head back as his mouth trailed kisses down my throat and on my breasts. I moaned at the sensation of his icy breath as it traveled through my shirt and... Shirt? I was wearing my Shadowhunter gear... I looked down to see that somehow he had ripped off the top of the gear, and I was standing there with nothing but the bottoms and a flimsy see-through white cami.

I couldn't find it in me to care, and in this moment I didn't want to. Infact, I wanted to be a little reckless... see how careless I could get until I was slammed back into reality. I stood up on my tip-toes with my fingers still in his silky hair and slowly licked up his throat and up to the sensitive skin behind his ear. Whispering as slowly and smoothly as I could I said "Is that all?" and leaned back down as I rubbed over the bulge in his jeans.

Another growl "Don't taunt me, little girl." he said in a warning tone. "You won't like what you find."

"Says who?" I ask, biting his neck and grinding my hips against him. I knew I was being completely reckless now, but if this guy wanted some, I would sure as hell give him some. I knew this wasn't me, and that there was nothing natural about the way I was acting, even though most of it was happening on instinct. My mind was in the gutter, and for once in my life I didn't want to pull it out.

His hands slid out from under my shirt, and I was dissapointed by the lack of his hands against my breast until he yanked my shirt off of me and started licking my hardened nipples and squeezing every inch of me. I was moaning by now, but when he started nipping at my collarbones that was the end of it.

I grabbed him by the collar and yanked his face back up to me. "Quit teasing me!" I said threateningly. It was my turn to growl now. "Fuck me, NOW!"

I wasn't taking no for an answer. He had turned on something animalistic in its need. Something I could not ignore. I pulled his lips to mine and immediately seeked entrance into his mouth. His teeth were just pure sex, and I wanted to taste him. His tongue was icy and cool as it circled in my mouth, twirling and plunging in and out. Almost as if he was showing me what he would do to me.

He leaned back abruptly. "A little fiesty are we? I may just have to punish you for that attitude of yours." he said as he flipped me against the wall and spanked me. He slid his fingers in my pants from behind and found my core, playing with it as he spread the juices that were flooding my underwear. I moaned as he slid his fingers up to the most sensitive spot, rubbing it in circular motions as I panted.

Then just as quickly as he was in, he was out, and I was over his shoulders speeding away at an inhumanly fast pace as he sped to give me my punishment. Through my fuddled state of mind, I could have sworn I saw a flash of black hair as they stared after us, watching us vanish in the mid-morning light.

Suddenly, something clicked inside of me and I was aware that I was doing something very foolish. This was not me at all. I had no idea where this desire had come from, but I was most positive that it was not from me. Reaching at his face by instinct I lashed out at him, leaving a bleeding red scratch on the side of his cheek. He stopped running and loosened his grip on me. I leaped down from his broad shoulders and sprinted back into the city and down the cobblestone roads. I had gone about fifty feet from him when he suddenly appeared in front of me.

He had a fierce grimace on his face as he flung his arm in front of me. I went soaring into the air and landed on my back, nocking the wind out of me. I had flown a good fifteen feet backwards, and probably had fractured a rib. I sat up gasping for breath, and he appeared simultaneously beside me once more.

The scratch had healed... Then I realized what he was. A vampire. He leaned down and grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him. This was all too familiar, and I was feeling faint from the realization of this. I was angry at Sebastian for doing that to me, and I resented him. I was determined to fight through it this time. This vampire would not get the same satisfaction as Sebastian.

"You listen to me you little bitch." he said threateningly. "You're lucky I'm under strict orders not to kill anyone today, or else you'd be first on my list." I spat in his face. There was some strange impulse that made me want to piss him off. He growled at me then picked me up by my throat. Then I noticed a glint of silver in his pocket. A knife. Nothing special like for Shadowhunters, just a simple pocket knife.

In a blink of an eye I was holding the knife and digging it in his shoulder blade. He cried out in agony, but this time kept his grip on my neck and instead squeezed tighter. I couldn't breathe. Tears were forming in my eyes, and my vision was blurring, colors taking over once more. I could feel my throat slowly being crushed, but couldn't seem to fully register what was going on until I felt a pop that sent my world crashing down around me.

Satisfied with the damage he had done he released his hold, and I went tumbling limply down to the ground. He turned his back away from me only to meet the infuriated young man that stood before him. Golden hair whipped across his face, as his eyes blazed a liquid golden color. _Jace_. But it was apparent in the set of his shoulders that now wasn't the time for greetings. With a surprised grunt from the Vampire and a fierce growl from Jace as he leaped onto him and started slashing his blades furiously against the Vampires chest.

With Jace's blades at the others neck, holding him against the ground he spoke, lowly and angrily. "Raphael, it's so nice to see you again... I just wish it hadn't been under such bloody circumstances." he said as he pressed the blades further into Raphael's throat. The skin around the knives blade was blistering and burnt as the blood began to stream out.

"Alright, amigo!" Raphael rushed. "The girl's yours, I understand! I'll just leave. No need to spill good blood over her." he said pleadingly, still remaining calm as his words flowed more urgently.

Another growl from Jace. "I'm not so sure that your bloods good." He said driving the blade in more. "But," Jace said. "I'll spare your worthless life for now. If I see you back here, though, I'm not so sure you'll be as lucky."

He leaned off of Raphael and as quick as a whip he was on his feet and speeding away out of the city and into the forest. Jace then turned on me. I would have shrunk back from the ferocity of his gaze, but my neck caused a searing pain to shoot sown my spine every time I moved it even slightly. Jace realized this and immediately rushed over beside me, pulling out his stele and drawing a healing rune on my shoulder blade.

I blushed at how intimate it seemed as the sparks from his hand sent warm shivers down my neck and arms, soothing me. When he was done drawing the rune, it began to fade, taking my pain away. I caught his gaze as he stood up, helping me.

"Jace," I whispered brokenly "I'm so sorry" He grimaced and turned away from me making his way to the city. I followed him a few feet behind. I felt foolish... How could I expect him to forgive me so eagerly?

I put my arms around my waste, focusing on the patterns the cobblestones made. I felt a blemish on my forearm and I looked down, examining it. It was in the faint shape of a 'J'. I touched it, and the thin black mark pulsed with blue, sending a chill of unease down me.

This was not the end. This was just the beginning of a life I couldn't take back. A life full of dangers and mysteries. A life full of secrets.


	6. Conversations With The Possessed

**Authors Note: As I usually say : PLEASE REVIEW! =) And once again sorry for the short chapters, but I can do more chapters if they're shorter...meaning i'll update almost everyday!** **Also, I want to say THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH for all of the wonderful reviews! You have NO idea how happy they made me! =)**

**And one last thing...I will be writing a Twilight fanfiction soon if you want to check that out! Alright, now as usual I own nothing- Cassandra Clare does =) Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing in this...except for the neon green nail polish I'm wearing _=)**

Chapter 6

When we were almost at the house, I grabbed his sleeve and forced him to look at me. To talk to me... To give me a chance.

"Jace, stop! Just talk to me!" I exclaimed, tears springing up in my eyes.

"And say what, Clary?" he asked harshly.

I looked into his eyes, broken and defeated. "Tell me... Tell me you'll forgive me. Maybe not now, but at least give me a chance to explain!" I pleaded. He looked away with a stricken expression on his face.

"You just don't get it do you." He said yanking his arm away from me. I held on, though, determined to make him listen to me.

"Don't get what, Jace? Talk to me! I don't know what you're talk-" He cut me off.

"Of course you don't." He said. I didn't have a clue what he meant by any of that, but i was going to make my point- whether he liked it or not.

"Jace, listen to me. I am sorry." I said slowly, trying to get him to comprehend my emotions. "But you have to at least give me a chance to explain!"

"Well then explain to me, Clarissa. Explain to me what exactly you were planning on doing with Raphael, because I'm dying to know." he said.

I decided to be honest and tell him what I had been dying to tell him since I met him. "What I've always wanted to do with you." I said quietly.

"What? Clary, you can't be serious! We..._us_... It would never work, and you know that."

I stepped forward, still holding his sleeve, and set my hand on his neck. The sparks that were flying up and down my arm from him was distracting, but I focused with all my might.

"I know that. But still... I can't help but wonder..." Before I could finish my sentence, I focused on his lips and slowly leaned up to kiss him.

I closed my eyes and basked in the bliss that his lips brought me. His scent smelled like home to me. I sighed contentedly and let go of his sleeve, sliding my hand up to his chest. He groaned and slid his hand up to my lower back. My fingers were playing in his hair, and all i could think of was Jace...

Until he pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know how I thought that was a good idea at the moment, but-" he cut me off again. But this time he only said two words that filled me with joy.

"Don't be."

And with that we were walking down the road to the house, and knocking on the door.

When the door opened, there was a very panicked looking Isabelle standing there. She rushed forward, embracing Jace and grabbing hold of my arms. "Oh thank goodness you're all right!" She said, stepping aside to let us in. "By the Angel, Clary, what were you thinking?"

My mouth felt dry, and my throat still burned from the adrenaline that kissing Jace had brought me. My veins were pumping tainted blood through me, altering my state of mind, but I welcomed it. Instead of answering her, I glanced at Jace, whose stance beside me was much less hostile than before, and shrugged my shoulders.

Jace shut the door and locked it as Izzy ran up the stairs. I moved to sit on the couch, but Jace caught my arm. "Clary, I-" Just as he began, Isabelle sprinted back down the stairs, hauling a very stricken Aline behind her. Jace stepped away and straightened up. I looked at him confusedly. "Later." he replied. I nodded slightly and looked at Aline. Her beauty never ceased to amaze me. Her short black hair accentuated her sharp features created an abstract canvas.

I hadn't seen Aline since her first trip to Idris, when 'Sebastian' pretended to be her cousin. He had killed Max and attacked Isabelle. Then there was that 'small' incident with me... She shivered just thinking about it.

"Clary, I'm sure you remember Aline," Izzy said, gesturing between the two of us.

"Mmm, how could I forget...?" I said, a hint of bitterness cutting through my words. The circumstance in which I had met her were not the most pleasant. Then again, who could_ not _remember her after walking in on she and Jace. Just the thought of Jace kissing someone else sent my blood boiling.

Aline paled, and shockingly her sharp tongue poured out apologies. "Clary, I'm so sorry! I had no clue that-" She suddenly cut off and glanced at Jace from underneath her dark eyelashes. I laughed once without humor and turned to walk up the stairs. I headed to the room I had been kept in, grasping the door handle for seconds before I finally took a breath and pushed it open...

Only to find Alec and Magnus kneeling down. Alec's hand was hesitantly resting on Magnus', who was searching Alec's downturned face. I cleared my throat and Alce jumped up and away from Magnus. The warlock stood up calmy and spoke. His voice had a cool tone to it, but I could tell that it was aimed towards Alec, not me.

"Ah, Clarissa. Wonderful! Now we can actually _accomplish something_." He said, emphasing the last words and staring at Alec, who was blushing and gazing longingly towards the door.

"Um, I'm not interrupting anything am I...?" I said pointedly, staring at the both of them.

"No," Magnus said. "Some people wish to remain in the realm of ignorance, so I intend to let them stay there." Alec turned to face him, his face paling. His eyes had darkened, and now shown a brilliant ocean blue, instead of the bright crisp light blue they usually were. He was angry, frustrated and upset.

"If you think I don't-" He stopped and shook his head, walking quickly out of the door, slamming it.

Magnus looked at me with a puzzled look plastered on his face. "That's the most response I've gotten out of him so far." His hair was spiked and glittery, and his leather designer clothes had Warlock Bane on the pockets. His golden green slitted cat eyes were trained on me, his expression passive.

"Oh um, I'm sorry...?" I said, wondering if he wanted to hear my sympathy.

"Don't be, Clarissa. Besides, we have more pressing matters to attend to besides a lovesick teenage boy." He said with finality.

"Like what?" I asked cautiously, already knowing where this was headed.

"You came here bruised and bloodied, you're supposed best friend came to see you and turned out to be some psycho shapeshifting lunatic, you just about got molested by a vampire- yes I know about that, too." He said, I looked down blushing. I felt a strange throbbing sensation on my arm and absently rubbed it. "and now you're wondering where your real best friend is. Out of all of the things that have happened in these few days, you have the nerve to ask 'what'?"

I stammered, my mind pumping out possible answers and excuses. I suddenly felt very faint, and walked over to sit on the bed. I felt cold- _dead_. I shuddered, and Magnus walked quickly over to my side.

"Clary-"

"Get out." I said, cutting him off. "Just get the hell out. NOW." I said. The room was getting darker, the indigo walls turning red in their hue. The warlock stepped back, muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "A possession."

I shrieked. The sound was blood curdling. My back arched from the force of my scream, and I saw stars before I finally collapsed, my arm nearly on fire. The last thing I remembered was the image of myself in the mirror. Pure black eyes, veins protruding from my neck and eyes as my eyes streamed blood.

There was a jolt in my chest. Something cracked. I groaned. It was the most horrible sensation I had ever felt. It was as if something was fighting for dominance over me. Trying to suck me into a darkness I couldn't escape from...


	7. Feather

**_Read and review!_**

**Chapter 7**

_Where I was, every thing was black. There was no sound, and there was no realization came with the fright of fierce and devastating aloneness. I didn't know why I was here, what was happening... Everything was slow. Nonexistent. There was a noise, only a slight noise. It sounded like a pen dropping... Or maybe water dripping. The sound was muffled. Clouded by the slowness of this realm._

_I froze... Drip... Drip... Drip... There was water. I could hear it. Feel the dampness of it in the air. But where? There was a flash of gold as a tiny sliver of light cut through the darkness. It seemed miles away, but I recognized that gleam of gold._

_"Jace," My mouth formed the word, but did not have the courage to voice it. Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, it was gone, leaving only the cruel light the spilled in through that single tiny crack._

_I tried to stand, in vain, and was astounded by the weight my shoulders held. There was a tiny crack left, and I knew that somehow my life depended on it. The closer I was to that door, that closer I was to my freedom. If this darkness that was surrounding me won. Completely shut out the light. Then I would have no chance. I dragged myself forward, my body felling numb and limp with the effort. I had no control over my body._

_Ever step I took felt like I was falling deeper and deeper into the darkness... And who knows? Maybe I was. I felt horrible. My body felt just as it had when I held my breath while walking for as long as I could on a dare, and black out. I had still maintained some control of my body, but I was falling. My legs crashing down like lead beneath me, as my arms flailed around aimlessly._

_I felt into the darkness until it seemed that I would never reach the door. The door with the light..._

_Suddenly, there was a searing light that burst through my vision. So bright it was nearly white. My eyes watered, but I couldn't look away. I was everywhere. Had I made it to the door?_

_Then I hit the ground. There was no weight on me here. Here, I could move freely. I looked around dazed. I was sprawled out on sand. Everywhere I looked it was flat bleached, even sand. The sky was so bright it appeared gray. No matter how bright it was, it was cold. A solid cold._

_A cold that froze me to the bone. I shivered slightly. I needed to get out of here. Wherever I was._

_As I thought this, a single black feather floated from the sky, bringing finality with it as it stood out. The only dark thing against this empty living nightmare._

My eyes sprung open-or maybe they were never closed- and I gripped the sheets, almost tearing them in my haste to grasp reality. All my eyes would process was the single black feather from the dream. It held some kind of revelation, but in my state of mind I was no where near being able to figure it out. I still felt the chill from it. The darkness... I never wanted to see the darkness again. Not _that_ darkness.

Then there was the light. I had been trapped in the light. It had flowed on eternally. Still cold... But the cold flowed around, didn't trap me in its dark freezing depths... Until the darkness followed me. The black feather had intruded my only chance to be free. To think for myself. The feather had been an omen. Tainting what pureness I still had. I had fought for freedom. Release of that dark chilling prison, only for it to follow me. I knew that somehow, this dream was important. It meant something.

I knew all of my soul wasn't _me_, but I needed that dream to figure out why it wasn't.

Then the images abruptly ceased and I saw stars as my back arched and hit the wooden backboard of the bead, cracking it. I realized I was still shrieking. Has I really not passed out? I collapsed back onto the bed, suddenly going limp. I was gasping for air, my lungs were on fire and I felt freezing.

I was too frightened to look around at all the faces I was sure would be there. Instead, I closed my eyes that were watering up from the sheer force of my shrieks and spoke softly, weakly.

"What's wrong with me?" Immediately I heard footsteps shuffle up the stairs and flood into the room. I slowly opened my eyes.

Luke was standing there. Right in front of me. "Luke!" I choked out, my voice hoarse.

He rested his hand on my shoulder. "Rest, Clary." He said calmly. I looked at him shocked. How could I rest when he's here? This was the first time I'd seen him in months! I had so many questions to ask... I body wanted to rest. To heal. But my mind was to petrified of the darkness that came with the sleep. Luke reached on the bedside table beside me as I examined the room. It was the same room they had put me in the first time.

I jumped up from the bed, wincing as my head throbbed and my neck and shoulder cracked. My legs gave out but Luke caught me, holding a glass cup with a silver thick liquid in it. He sat me down back on the bed, only because I refused to lie down.

"Clary." He said firmly. "Stop. Drink this, it will make you feel less... faint." I could tell he was holding back on the information, but my throat was on fire and I needed something to make it stop. To ease the fire. I was almost certain that if I opened my mouth, it would be black from the intense heat the fire burned inside of my throat.

I eagerly downed the sliver fluid, surprised that it was as thin as water, ice cold, and tasted like sweet lemonade. It was perfect. It was as if my vocals had never been strained and I had never shattered the headboard with my head.

I cleared my throat. "Luke, how did you get here? Have you seen Simon? I thought you weren't-" He cut me of with a chuckle.

"Just because you feel better at the moment doesn't mean you are. Rest." He said, not bothering to hide his humor at my forwardness.

"Luke! I don't have _time_ to rest! I need answers!" I said frantically. As I said this a quiet knocking came from the other side of the door. I glanced over, surprised to see a shy looking Isabelle- Izzy! Who _never _looked shy!

"Am I interrupting?" Isabelle asked, her eyes locked on the floor. Luke looked at me, puzzled, and then back at her.

"No, but if you'll excuse me, I think I'll give you two some time to talk-" Luke said, but I cut him off. There was no _way_ I was staying in this room any longer.

"No! Um, actually Izzy, let's go downstairs and talk. I need to be anywhere but here right now." I said, jumping out of the bed, feigning normality as I made my way to the door.

"Clary, I don't think you should-"

"Luke! I'm fine! Right now all I need are some answers, and By the Angel if I don't get them!" I protested cutting him off once more.

Isabelle turned to me.

"Clary... We need to talk."

**lolz this one was a quickie!**


	8. One Dirty Little Secret

**_I'M BAAACKKKKKKKK! lolz_**

**_okay I am AMAZED that I actually put a chapter up! I hope this chapter was as good as the others!_**

**Chapter 8- Dirty Little Secret**

Isabelle all but hauled me down the stairs, muttering phrases like 'How could I have been so stupid?' under her breath. I had a feeling I knew where this was headed, and I was all but thrilled. I racked my brain for excuses. Something- Anything!- that would keep me from answering the questions she was sure to ask.

What I wasn't prepared for was her pulling me into the bathroom, flicking on the fan, and immediately beginning talking. At first all I could register was a blur of words as she gathered her thoughts. Then she said three words like shocked the living hell out of me... or maybe I wished it would. "He. _Raped_. You?" She screeched at me. I was speechless- in a bad way. I felt like my lungs weren't processing correctly, and started to feel dizzy.

Suddenly, she was in my face grabbing my shoulders. "What are you-?" I started to ask before she cut me off.

"Bringing you back to reality!" She shouted. "Are you not hearing a word I'm saying?" She asked.

"Actually, Isabelle." I trying to make her understand. There was no way she was going to pull one of her bitch-fits on me! _Especially _after what I'd been through! "_I _don't need to hear anything from you." I said, suddenly angry. "_I _was there incase you forgot." At that I pushed her back and turned to the door. She grabbed my wrist and I swear she shrunk back at the look I gave her.

"What?" I asked. It sounded cold and flat and... violent. I was suddenly so angry that I was literally vibrating with the force of it.

"Clary, please!" She pleaded with me, slightly frightened. "I just want to talk! I need to understand what happened!" She whispered sincerely.

"Why? No offense Izzy, but you've never cared before." I said, using her nickname and calming down suddenly. She seemed taken aback by my sudden mood swings. I laughed. "Yeah, I'm aware of the fact that I'm bipolar."

She should her head and continued to plead her case. "Look, I know I haven't been the easiest person to get along with, but..." She closed her eyes and then opened them, staring at me with such a determination my mouth almost dropped open. "I want to help. I'm the only who can. I mean, face it! If you tell Jace, he'll freak out and massacre every single Downworlder for answers! And if you tell Luke _he'll_ freak out, too, and probably make his wolf pack or whatever hunt down whoever was involved! Either way those are both pretty sucky options when you think about it." She finished pointedly.

"I could always tell Simon...?" I said wondering if she had an alibi about him as well. Lucky me. She did.

"If you tell Simon... Well he can't do much, but he'd tell Jace and Luke would find out and... Anyways, I'm the only one who won't freak out and make it a huge public thing. It'll be our dirty little secret."

"I would hardly call it 'little' Isabelle." I said, I smile teasing around the edges of my lips. Once she was done with her pig-headed-ness, she was actually kind of easy to get along with. "But...I guess you're right... So, how did you figure it out?" I asked. What I _really _wanted to know was how many times I had to relive the most horrible moment of my life before she got whatever juicy gossip she needed. Or maybe she _did _want to help. We would see.

"Well, I don't know _how _the others missed it. Well... Besides the fact that I was one of the only ones allowed to help clean you up, seeing as though the rest of them are guys..." She said. I could tell she was about to go on about something else before she got back to the more pressing matter.

"Izzy! Focus!" I said.

"Oh, right. Well I mean there were bruising and bite marks all over you... And I mean _all over_." I shuddered. Those must have healed before I gained consciousness. "There were bruises in the shape of finger prints- _male_ finger prints- in places fingers just... shouldn't be. It was obvious that you _did _something, but I figured that was pretty unlikely." I shot her a look and she murmured an apology. "Anyways, even if you had done something willingly, it shouldn't have left any bruises- even if you _do _like it rough." I rolled my eyes, making a gagging noise with my throat.

"Do you have to be so..." Was there even a word that described that?

"Yup!" She said. Suddenly I was dizzy. Maybe I was hungry? "So, like I was saying be-" I cut her off.

"Um, I'm sorry Isabelle, but I don't feel to good... I think I'm gonna grab something to eat." I said, standing up and wobbling on my feet.

"We'll finish this later though, I promise!" I said walking out the door.

"No-no-no-no-no! You're just trying to procrastinate so you won't have to tell me-" She began.

"I'm not. Honestly, I just need something in my stomach before I can focus on this properly... I think I'm... Well, something just hasn't been right with me since he..." I paused. I needed to say it. I had to prove to myself that I was strong enough to say it. "Since he raped me. I feel... wrong... now." I said. How was I supposed to say that I had been possessed and that's what was causing my mood swings?

She sighed. "Fine, I understand."

"Later, then?" I asked making sure.

"Absolutely!" She said as I turned back around and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

On my way down to the kitchen, I couldn't help but notice how I looked sort of... gray... when I walked by anything reflective. As I passed the glass cabinets I could see, reflected back at me, this black swirling mangle of... darkness. It sprawled and twisted around my head, the tendrils stretching away from me and reaching. Pulling away from me. Almost as if it were trying to latch on to something else.

I froze, then spun around facing the cabinets. The dark vines that had been twisted around me had vanished... Or maybe I just couldn't see them? I was too busy analyzing myself to notice someone easing up behind me. Before I could even comprehend what was going on, a hand was on my shoulder and I was being hauled away. I was propped on someone's shoulder, my face against his back. It was a guy, at least that much I could tell.

I opened my mouth to scream, but I was cut off by Jace's voice. "It's me." He announced it as if this were his every day life. As if he always just casually strolled about the house with a damsel in distress on his shoulder.

"Well thanks for telling me _after_ you haul me away like a kidnapper!" I muttered under my breath.

At least that explained the weirdly pleasant tingles that were now spreading across my body, and why I smelled _him_ all of a sudden. I didn't know how I didn't guess it was him in the first place. Well, if things worked out- which they probably wouldn't- at least I didn't have to worry about not having a spontaneous sex life... Which was awkward enough without the thought that my butt- or what little that I had- was probably in his face right now. I blushed at that.

"What?" He asked. How did he know that I was blushing?

"N-nothing!" I said hurriedly. He shrugged his shoulders and I bunched my fists up, grabbing a handful of his shirt so I wouldn't fall and break my neck. I should have been prepared for whatever Jace was about to say, but out of the hundreds of things he could possibly say, he always chose the one that was so true it made me blush.

"You know, if you want me to take my clothes off you could just ask." Jace confided. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, my blush returning and becoming an even fiercer shade of red. He chuckled, the sound was pleasant, yet dangerous. It reminded me of the beautiful gold that his eyes were, and the fierce glint of determination in his eyes. Like a Lion, or a Rose.

I turned my head to the side to see where we were headed. It looked like we were headed back towards the stairs, but at the last minute he turned and practically threw me into a closet. He turned and locked the door as I stumbled back into the coats. As fast as lightening his arms stretched out and grabbed me, catching me and giving me a moment to regain my balance. As soon as I was on my feet I let go.

I could have sworn he grimaced, but as soon as he caught my glance it vanished. The silence stretched on for too long, so I decided to go first. "You could have just asked me to follow you," I accused. "It would have been a _lot_ easier." I told him, hands on my hips.

He shrugged. "It would have caused too much of a scene." He said. When he didn't elaborate I commented again.

"Yeah, because a guy hauling off a girl to who knows where isn't suspicious at all." He looked up at that. He opened his mouth as if he were about to protest, but then closed it. I was getting impatient! "Were you going to talk to me about something important or can I leave now?" I asked noting that his eyes were a dark and syrupy golden in dim lighting. The flecks of gold in his eyes seemed so pure. So real. As if pure gold had been injected into them.

"No, I really did want to talk to you about... what happened." Oh no. This had to be bad if Jace- Jace who never shut-up- was at a loss of words.

"Did you talk to Isabelle?" I asked. Great. Score 1 for Clarissa.

"No... Why? Does she know something that I don't? Because if so-" He began. I could tell he was going into one of his rants again, so I cut him off.

"No, it's just... She wanted to talk to me today, too, and I just thought that maybe you two had talked about it or whatever..." I explained trailing off and looking at the floor.

"She did?" He asked, leaning his broad shoulders back against the doorframe. I nodded my head. "And what did you tell her?" He questioned.

I looked up at him, turning towards the door. "I told her," I said making a gesture towards the door. "that I would talk to her about it later-"

"Clary, you're being unreasonable!" Jace argued.

"Am I? Well, pardon me for wanting time to process what actually happened without _everyone bombarding me with questions_!" I hissed sarcastically. I wasn't angry at him, not really. Could you truly be mad at someone you were so infatuated with that you dreamt about them?

"Clary." He said grabbing my arms gently, and pressing me against the wall. "That's not what I meant and you know it." He told me, stepping forward so closely that we were chest to chest. His heart beating against mine was disconcerting, but what really did it was when he cupped my face and leaned forward so close to me that we could have been the same being.

"Then what did you mean?" I asked, standing my ground. He smirked. Was it crazy to think that he heard my heart fluttering out of control. He leaned closer, our lips brushing softly against one another's. And suddenly I was reminded of our first kiss- was it right to even call it that? How his lips had crashed against mine in the greenhouse, unrelenting and merciless- unwilling- and then as they softened, sending sparks all over my body.

I was just about to close my eyes when someone's footsteps pounded down the stairs. I jumped back and away from him while he straightened, completely unfazed. Without even glancing back at me he opened the door and walked out, leaving me to the cold silence the closet now held.

Were all guys like this, or was it just Jace?

**_A/N :Okay hold the phone! I re-read the last chapter and noticed when Clary said 'I think I'm...' so I'm clarifying... haha... Clary-fying! lolz no._**

**_She is NOT pregnant...although now that the idea was presented to me... Still a no, because then there wouldn't be any action between Clary and Jace._**

**_...But maybe... I'm not sure, I'll have to think about that._**

**_Tell me what YOU think I should do! I'm the one writing it and I don't even know where its headed! lolz_**


	9. Two Can Play At That Game

**_a/n SO sorry! i just keep getting grounded! geez!_**

**Chapter 9- Two Can Play at That Game**

I practically fell out of the closet, still light headed from Jace who I found seated at the kitchen table rambling on about some party he had gone to with a few Down Worlders. Was he really _that_ unfazed. He just kidnapped me and shoved me into a closet where he semi-seduced me and _this _is how he comes out? I marched into the kitchen, determined to act nonchalant-just as he was. I fumbled around in the cabinets trying to fish out a bowl worthy enough to put some cereal in. I slammed the bowl down. I had meant to but I didn't think it would have been as heavy as it was.

"Oh, hey Clary." Jace greeted. I looked at him in question. "I was just telling Alec about this _crazy _party I went to a few weeks ago. You _really _should have been there." He finished. When I had first entered the room I had been so focused on Jace that I hadn't noticed Alec. He was sitting there in front of Jace, his bright blue eyes glued to Jace. I looked at him in confusion.

"Are you bipolar?" I asked him seriously.

"No, but I do have multiple personalities. You should have a chat with them sometime." Jace told me matter of fact. A wry smile was plating at the edges of his lips. I rolled my eyes at him, turning around to open the pantry and pull out some cereal. I had begun to pour some into the bowl when my arm started to throb very painfully. I dropped the cereal box and grabbed my arm, cursing under my breath. I heard footsteps behind me, but the pain was so intense I couldn't focus on who it was.

Then, as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped, leaving me in a flustered state of mind. I could tell it was Jace by the way he smelled... I unfroze and began to scoop up the spilled cereal in my hands. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-" I started. Before I could get the sentence out of my mouth, he had knelt down beside me and gathered the cereal up in the bowl. He crossed the large kitchen in a few long strides and dumped it.

"It's no big deal." He said shrugging his shoulders casually as I stood back up. But his eyes showed something different, calculative. He stood there momentarily, his eyes slowly trailing along my body. First my face, then my torso, and on down to my legs. His eyes scanned up again, this time making his way towards my arms which I strategically crossed behind my back. His eyes stopped scanning abruptly and I saw the moment when it registered. There was something I didn't want him to see, and he was determined to find out what it was.

I shifted on my feet impatiently. "Are you done with your analyzations yet, Doctor?" I asked sarcastically. Alec tensed up at my remark. I had forgotten he had dibs on Jace...

He smirked. "For now," He allowed.

He was about to add something to that when Mrs. Penhallow marched through the door, towing a frazzled looking middle aged man behind her. "If I had wanted my house to become a circus I would have decorated it like one!" She continued angrily as she stormed past the kitchen and up the stairs to her suite, pointing out how the theme of the house was North Eastern and had classy expensive Asian antiques from the Beijing Institute, not tents and clown horns. She stormed up the stairs as the poor man followed behind her, slamming the door shut as her tyrant continued. The door finally shimmered a light shade of blue and we could no longer hear her angered words as they poured out of her mouth.

"Well, then." Jace commented with a chuckle. "Isn't she just peachy today?" He asked, a smile flirting on his lips. I tried not to notice how his eyes never left mine in order to maintain what sanity I still had. I knew I needed to evacuate the kitchen for a while so the interrogations would die down, but where would I go? I hardly knew my way around Alicante but I needed to get OUT of the house.

Suddenly, I spun around and headed for the door. Low and behold, Jace was there waiting for me. Did he get faster? "And where do you think _you're _going?" He asked leaning against the door frame, much as he had done in the closet only moments earlier. I rolled my eyes at him. Two could play at that game.

"Out." I told him.

"Out where?" He asked me. "You don't have a clue about anything that surrounds this house!" He accused. Yeah, I'd figured that out, but thanks!

"I need to think, Jace..." I stated, pleading with him to let me go. He opened his mouth about to argue but I cut him off. "I just want to be alone right now. I need space!" I added. At first I thought he would give in, but since when had Jace done that?

"You're not going anywhere, Clary." He told me flatly.

"And why is that?" I demanded. Who was he to tell me where I could and couldn't go?

"Because I'm your-" He began bitterly.

"Jace, I _know _you are _not _trying to pull that crap on me!" I yelled angrily. "You know that-"

"Children, children! What is with all of the yelling?" Mrs. Penhallow demanded calmly walking back down the stairs.

I could have sworn I heard mutter something under his breath that sounded a lot like "Yeah, you're one to talk..." I giggled, earning the wrath of Mrs. Penhallow.

"Is something funny?" She asked faux sincere.

"Um, no. I was just-" Cut off by her again...

"Enough chit chat, dahling!" She said, waving her fingers in the air. "Aline!" She cried, her shoulders setting in approval as a girl about my age walked down the stairs.

"Yes?" She asked, walking up to stand nest to her... mother? I had never seen her before, but they looked similar... At least I thought so. I was about to offer a smile when her eyes began to take the rest of us in, but it quickly turned into a grimace as her eyes stayed on Jace. I could feel the tension rolling off of him in thick tendrils. I scoffed under my breath and stepped away, placing myself down at the table in front of Alec, who I gave my smile to instead.

I could tell this would be a long stay.

**_ooo! is someone a bit jealous? no? yeah, i didn't think so either =P_**


	10. Knockdown Drag Out

**_i'm actually not sure where this chapter came from... i was talking to my friend and she suggested for them to go clubbing and chill out, and now i'm listening to music so what the heck! LOL but i couldn't just have them clubbing, now could i? this chapter is longer than the others but its mostly a semi-dramatic escapade until i figure out where it's headed. Just ramblings of my crazy little mind... =P Cassandra Clare OWNS LOL but she really does. I used a scene from City of Glass in here... i hope that's okay... =\ haha this chapter is actually kinda edgar allen poe-ish at times LOL mkk ima shut up now...don't forget to review!_**

**Chapter 10**

As Aline stood there blushing beside her mother, Jace stood there unperturbed as he slid his hand in his pocket, perfectly at ease. I on the other hand was fuming. Who did she think she was? I mean it seemed like she obviously knew him but... how? How had I not noticed her my whole stay? Besides the fact that I had been unconscious most of the time... But the place was huge, so I was sure there had been other rooms that separated me from them.

It was no secret that she knew Jace and just that simple fact was enough to send my blood pumping. The next thought of mine was what really did it. Just because they knew each other didn't mean she had to look at him as if she were expecting something from him! What was it she wanted? His acknowledgement? Somehow, I didn't think she was going to earn it that quickly...

Alec shifted uncomfortably in his seat across from me, sensing the tension in the now momentarily silent room. Then she spoke. "Yes, mother?" She asked. It's not that I had anything against her but she just aggravated me. She was too... Lil' Miss. Goody Goody two-shoes. Like Stacy. She had blonde hair and always wore it in two pig tails in kindergarden. She was the one that always raised her hand and talked properly at the age of 4. She was also the one that had stolen the blue crayon out of MY crayon box. It was a pretty teal color... From that day on I had sworn she was Evil with a capital E.

"Aline," Mrs. Penhallow began, fluttering her hand towards me. I stifled a grimace. "I wanted to make sure you introduced yourself to Clarissa. She will be staying here as well. I thought you could show her around. Make her feel welcome." She said mater of factly. Aline looked uncomfortable at her assumption but nodded her head and glanced at me. I met her gaze cooly, smirking when her gaze shot back down to the floor. "Well?" Mrs. Penhallow questioned.

I stood up and walked over to Aline, putting on a phony smile and holding my hand out to her. "Hi, Aline. It's nice to meet you. I'm Clary Fray." I tried to put as much emotion as I could behind those words, but even to my own ears the words sounded dry. After all, I had no reason to dislike her. Yet. She took my outstretched hand and shook it once before I noticed the dark tendrils begin to swarm up her forearm. She looked down, alarmed. We both dropped each others hand as if it stung, and I watched in horror as the dark strands of energy receded back to me and twisted around my veins. I swallowed the clump of fear that was beginning to cloud my mind.

Jace cleared his throat and finally spoke, momentarily easing the tension in the room. "I think that would be a good idea. I'll go with them. Besides," He told us shrugging his shoulders. "I think we all need some time out of the house." I rolled my eyes. I knew all he wanted to do was keep an eye on me. Usually that would have gotten on my nerves, but seeing as though he was paying more attention to me than Aline I was perfectly fine with that.

Alec finally spoke up. "Can I come, too?" He asked hopefully.

Jace didn't even bother looking at him as he answered "Sure". He was too busy pulling out something that resembled a cell phone and muttering something about arrangements. Aline's mother swept out of the front door. "Have fun, dahlings!" She told us before shutting the door behind her. I wonder where that man went...

Jace turned away and walked down the hallway leaving Alec, Aline, and I to make conversation. I sighed inwardly. Seeing as though I was stuck here why not make my stay as pleasant as possible? I opened my mouth ready to make small talk, but before I could get the words out of my mouth Aline turned and went the way Jace had gone leaving a lonely looking Alec and myself.

"Well this is just great," I muttered to no one in particular.

"Tell me about it." Alec agreed.

"I mean it's like once I figure one thing out, another gets in the way!"

"Aline?" He assumed. I sighed again.

"Yes..." Alec nodded his head and his electric blue eyes met mine.

"You and me both, Clary." He agreed. I instantly felt guilty. I had momentarily forgotten about his feelings for Jace. I sucked in a huge breath getting ready to apologize for being so selfish when I heard a door slam up above. Our heads shot up as we looked around in question.

"I'll go see what's-" Alec began.

"No, I'll go. Besides, I have to use the bathroom anyways." I lied. I mean I definitely needed a shower but that wasn't why I volunteered. Jace and Aline were probably up there, and I wanted to see what they were up to. I hopped up from my seat and all but sprinted up the stairs, wincing every few steps. My leg had a few unhealed bruises on them, and either way it probably wasn't the greatest thing for me to be doing after my crazy week.

When I made it to the top of the stairs I sprinted to the left and down the hall where I thought the sound came from. All of the lights were out in most of the rooms but one. I stepped up slowly to it, putting my hand on the doorknob. I didn't want to barge in. That would be bad. But then again I could pull an 'Oh! I didn't know anyone was in here!' scheme, but Jace would still know. Or be pissed as usual.

I twisted the knob and slowly pushed the door open a crack, just enough for a sliver of light to spread across the hall. I instantly regretted it. The room seemed to be a sort of library, the walls lined with books. It was brightly lit, light streaming through a tall picture window. In the middle of the room stood Jace. He wasn't alone, though-not by a long shot. Aline was with him, and the two of them were locked together in a passionate embrace.

Dizziness washed over me as I stared in awe at the two of them- Aline unbuttoning her blouse and Jace helping. I unfroze and shut the door quietly behind me. Jace heard it though. The room instantly quieted as I returned numbly back down to the kitchen with Alec. He looked at me, a puzzled expression washing over his face as he took in my appearance. I just shook my head slowly at him. Another time maybe. Maybe.

"They're fine." I said quietly, not being able to help the bitterness that tainted the sadness in my voice. He understood then.

"Clary, don't let Jace get to you. That's what he does. He lives to piss people off." Alec confided. I opened my mouth about to tell him that I didn't want to talk about it when footsteps thudded above us, signaling the return of the two love birds. Before they made it downstairs and to the kitchen he spoke one last time. "And I wouldn't worry about Aline." He told me meeting my gaze. "She's not even anywhere close to competition." I smiled at him. He really was sweet. Speaking of... Where was Magnus?

"Thanks" I whispered. My questions would have to wait until later. Jace came down first, Aline following close behind. My heart was pounding out a broken, jagged rhythm at the site of him-them. I focused my attention out of the window above the kitchen sink and into the street, where soon-to-be innocent bystanders were walking.

I could see it now. Me striking him across his jaw, smiling in satisfaction as my red handprint shown across his face-. No! Where did that come from? Did I care? All I could focus on was he black haze the was beginning to envelop me, clouding my thoughts, searing my vision. Thankfully Alec saved me.

"Um, did you still want that tour of Alicante?" He asked me. My mind cleared and everything was crystal clear once again. I breathed a sigh of relief and was about to answer him when Jace spoke up.

"That sounds great. I made some reservations for a... local... dining experience..." Jace informed us. By the way he said it I was pretty sure it was either illegal, or wild. Or both. I groaned. Leave it up to Jace and he would have found a club around here. I laughed at that, knowing that was impossible. At least around here it was. Or so I'd heard.

I shot Jace a 'look' and he grimaced. Before he was about to get into explaining what I walked in on I cut him off. "I don't want to hear it Jace. Maybe later. IF I have calmed down enough..." That's a promise, not a threat. He laughed. I glared at him, brokenly. I didn't have the heart to give in to his jabs. He sobered quickly as he assessed my emotions.

"I think we could all use some fresh air." Aline said, and my glare returned head on. She shrunk back at first, but then broadened her shoulders and stared back. I growled and leapt up from the table, charging at her, not even flinching when the glass bowl dropped from the table and cut my bare feet. I literally _growled_. What was wrong with me? Before I could do something I wouldn't regret Jace appeared in front of me. Restraining me from my attack. Okay, maybe I would regret it... Like, ten years later.

"I think Aline is right- for once." Alec said coolly. Jace agreed and all but dragged me out of the front door as Alec grabbed his coat and Aline got her bag.

"Wait." I said, squirming against Jace's grasp. "Wait!" I shrieked when he didn't stop. "I need to go get dressed! You don't need to be such a dick about it. Geez!" I told him. He let go of me then. I felt his eyes follow me all the way up the stairs that led to my room, thankful that he couldn't see the silent tear that leaked down from the corner of my eyes. He knew, though. He always knew.


	11. Sick Fantasies

**Chapter 11**

I slid into a pair of comfy jeans Isabelle had hunted up for me, and found a white t-shirt with glitter dusted across the front that spelled 'love' in Japanese letters. I slid on my sneakers that had my keys laced into the string, and took my time out of the bedroom door. I glanced at my reflection. I looked normal, but if you looked- really looked- you could tell something was wrong. Emotionally and physically. I seemed... grayer. Or maybe it was the lighting... The change in my appearance was so slight I could probably blame it on PMS or Jace nagging the Bejeezus out of me. My eyes were slightly blood shot from crying, but I was determined not to let any one see how hurt I was. Especially Jace.

As I stepped out of the room and into the hallway, I could have sworn I felt a breeze as a shadow fled from sight in my peripheral vision. A chill ran down my spine as something tugged at my stomach. It felt like a magnet was pulling me towards it. Curiously, I wandered down the hallway in the direction the tug was coming from. I made it to Mrs. Herondales room when someone called me.

"Clary? Are you almost finished?" It was Alec.

"Yeah," I answered. "I'm coming!"

I forced myself away from the sensation while absently rubbing my arm. I glanced down to the throbbing spot on my forearm. The J shaped mark was glowing a dim silver, now, and seemed to be throbbing in time with my pulse. I was still rubbing it as I walked down the stairs. Jace was waiting at the bottom of them, along with the others. I side stepped them quietly, my hand still closed around the strange mark.

Jace looked down at me curiously. When I gave him the death stare he frowned and nodded slightly, telling me we would talk about it later. But I didn't want to. I wanted to forget him. To forget everything. I wanted to erase my life, my memory. I stopped dead at the thought. That had already been done for me. My mom had made sure of that. I hadn't thought of her since I had gotten here. I didn't think to check in on her, or even call Luke. Luke... Hadn't he been here? I could have sworn he was standing over me when I regained consciousness. So where was he now?

"Let's go!" Isabelle squeaked, running out of the door. I wish I felt like her...

Jace chuckled, seemingly unaware of the tension building in the room. I had begun to give the death to Aline, who was trying her best not to meet my gaze. "Well isn't she a big ray of sunshine." He muttered, gesturing at Aline, Alec, and I to follow him.

Minutes later we were on the outskirts of the City, trying to avoid tripping on the vines and overgrown shrubs that had begun to overtake the dirt road we were walking on. I was beginning to get impatient, and had just opened my mouth to ask how much longer we would be walking around when Jace paused by a boulder overrun with moss.

"What are you-" I asked before Jace held up his hand. I sighed, tapping my foot.

"This better be good, Jace. I refuse to mess up my shoes for nothing!" Isabelle huffed. I saw Alec nod his head in agreement.

Suddenly, the boulder sunk down, then slid to the left revealing a tunnel like cave. Surprisingly, it wasn't dark. Candles lined the stone walls as the silver and gray specked marble reflected the light. Alec whistled in approval. Isabelle hopped down into the cave first, followed by Alec, Aline, and then me. Jace offered me his hand but I pushed it aside, not even acknowledging it as I jumped down into the cool moist tunnel, landing lightly on my feet.

Jace dropped down behind me and immediately set off down the tunnel. After minutes of walking, we came to a fork in the tunnel. Jace didn't even hesitate, taking a left, and then another one before reaching a door. He pressed his palm against it as we all watched in silence as the door slid open revealing a pulsing club with glitter falling from the ceiling. The place was packed with Shadowhunters, Downworlders, and everything in between.

"I thought Downworlders weren't allowed here." I stated, questioningly.

"That's only for the City of glass. _We_" Jace said gesturing to the two of us. "are just outside of the border." I shrugged. I was still mad at him. I followed behind Isabelle as she bounded of into the party, twisting seductively in time to the music as people began to swarm around her.

I made myself comfortable at the bar just to piss Jace off, ordering Everything from Vodka to martinis. I even tried a Fae drink that was pink and tasted like strawberries, then pineapple. My vision was starting to blur when someone sat down next to me. Magnus.

"Clarissa! What a wonderful surprise! And what's even more shocking is that your dear beloved Jace hasn't come to rescue you from yourself." He mused.

"I don't need saving," I told him, my words sound fuzzy coming from my mouth. "I'm already an Angel." I said, cracking up.

"Even Angels have a piece of mortality in them. They can fall as well." He muttered gravely. His words sobered me as much as they could in my befuddled state of mind. I sighed, letting out the last of my giggles.

"Why are you here, Magnus?" I wondered.

"I am much like you. Trying to drink away my emotions in a sense... Love can make fools out of people." He ventured, sounding every bit as old as he probably was, although he didn't look a year away from 25.

I just stared at him, trying to get my mind to churn up a response. After several minutes I found one. "Is it that obvious?" I asked. He nodded his head slowly. I sighed as my head hit the hard marble of the bar counter. I stayed there for a while, my mind so lost in the alcohol I couldn't tell how much time had passed.

When I finally picked my head up Magnus was gone. I looked around, searching for a familiar face in the crowded club. The Silver glitter and flashing strobe lights were doing nothing to improve my balance as I stood up and joined the party. The song changed and I noticed Isabelle standing at the D.J.'s layout. The smiled up at him flirtatiously and grabbed the headphones off of his ears.

She flicked one of the switches and immediately the record blended into another song. It had a seductive beat that seemed to make the glitter and the packed bodies slow down, yet blur at the same time. I spun around again, needing to find Jace, but torn between the music. I could hardly feel my feet beneath me. It felt like I was flying. I decided to just let go. To let my body move in synch with the music.

The bodies were soon packed around me as I was being groped by insistent hands. The music changed again, this time the base was more upbeat and feverish. Through the haze I thought I heard someone calling my name. I didn't want to stop dancing. I didn't want to face reality. Especially in this fantasy of mine.

"Clary!" Louder this time. I twisted away from the crowd overridden with lust as Starstruck began to play. As I made my way to the outside of the crowd someone grabbed my hand.

"Clary!" Jace shouted.

"What. Do. You. WANT." I growled ferociously. I actually start having fun and he ruins it.

"We need to talk, Clary." He said, forcing me to look at him. For once he was pleading with me to listen instead of forcing me to. "I know what you saw, but-"

"Stop." I whispered. Somehow throughout the noise he heard me. "I saw what I saw. It's over. I get it." I whispered in that same broken tone.

"Clary, no." He said, grasping my waist. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the feel of him, knowing that I could never have him. I shook me gently. "Clary, Listen to me!" He demanded. I shook my head and reached up to twine my arms around him neck, my eyes still closed.

"Dance with me," I whispered to him. His adam's apple bobbed up and down as he cleared his throat.

"No." He begged. "We need to talk." I shook my head again, letting my body give in to the persuasive music that was blasting in my ears.

"We can talk later," I said, enjoying how demanding I was as I dragged him into the center of the room and began dancing with him. My body stayed pressed against his as I let the bliss rewire my senses. We could definitely talk later.

The last thing I remember from that night was the feel of the glitter land on my feverish skin as Jace's lips pressed firmly against mine.

**_Well, nothing to develop the plot just some random stuff with clary and jace. The serious chapters will come though..._**


	12. Glitter Free

**_It's almost summer *wink* *wink* And since there will be nothing to do *cough* *cough* I guess I'll have to sit in this nice comfy bean bag with my laptop and write! Darn... LOLZ_**

**_All this glitter reminds me of KE$HA!_**

Chapter 12- Glitter Free

I stretched my arms, peeling open my eyes and smiling into the sunny room, yawning happily as I sat up. My mind was a bit hazy from last night, but it left behind a pleasant nulling sensation. Then, realization set in, slowly but surely. First off: Why was I so happy? It was like the Energizer bunny came and punched me in the face. I tried to remember what happened yesterday. We had gotten ready to go somewhere... A club! So what happened at the club? My blood started to chill as I recalled the glitter and the heat perfectly. The glitter, heat, and Jace. I wanted to hope that it was just a good dream, but on the other hand I wished it had really happened after all.

I slid out of the bed, nearly tripping over my own two feet, giggling when I did. Those drinks really did me in. After I finally gained some sense of equilibrium, I changed out of the once soft jeans and shirt, trading them for pj's. I sighed as I gave the clothes a once over. They were caked in glitter. I shook them a few times, trying to rid them of as much glitter as possible so they wouldn't ruin the other clothes. I watched in annoyance as the silver glitter from my clothes formed into a thick layer on the carpet.

"Why you feel the need to defile the carpet is a mystery to me. You know that's what they make washing machines for." Jace drawled, leaning against the doorframe again.

"Well, if you're just going to stand there and make me feel stupid, you might as well let me clean it up in peace." I told him matter of factly. It still amazed me how quickly Jace could ruin my mood. I looked up at his face, searching his eyes. They were a dark syrup color today, more serious and curios than I had thought possible. It was as if he was expecting something.

"Clary, we need to talk." He began. "I'm sick of you trying to procrastinate." He stepped from beside the door frame, his hair gleaming in the morning light, showing the darker highlights in his blonde hair.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't want to talk, Jace." I said sharply. "I know what I saw and you can't get me to believe otherwise. Not this time." I stood up, getting ready to leave the room when he walked up to me.

"What you saw," He said frustratedly. "was _nothing_. I was being an-"

"An asshat?" I suggested for him. His eyes darkened even more as he nodded his head, a grimace on his face. "What do you want, Jace? You're obviously not sorry for sucking face with her so _what do you want_?"

There was a long silence. I shook my head, making my way towards the door. I had just walked through it when he replied.

"You." He whispered. The air was knocked out of me, and my heart was beating so quickly it could have been mistaken for helicopter wings.

"W...what?" I gasped out.

"I know it's sick to want you but I can't help it. Clary... I can't stop thinking about you. I try to get you out of my head, but the distractions aren't always enough. I still see your face, your eyes, your smile. Even in my dreams, Clary. And it kills me. It's killing me that the one thing I want, I can't have." He admitted quietly, his eyes burning into mine. I could see the anger and frustration he felt as if he was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Why _can't _you?" I questioned.

"You know why, Clary." He said shutting his eyes.

I shook my head quickly, walking over to him and grabbing his arm. "But it can't be true! We wouldn't feel like this if we were... related." I argued lamely.

"Not just related, Clary! Brother and Sister! That's sick on so many levels. It doesn't matter how we feel about it. It's wrong." He clarified, opening his eyes and clenching his fists together in determination.

"It doesn't feel wrong..." I argued. Was I supposed to let him give up on me? On us? I couldn't. I wouldn't.

"Just let it go, Clary." He told me, turning to leave.

"Oh, so you force me to talk to you, but when I actually start talking you walk away?" I asked incredulously.

"I only wanted you to _listen." _He corrected coldly. "Now let me go," He said, his voice deep and broken. I dropped his arm and watched in awe as he fled from the room like a tornado, leaving the once cheerful room tinged with darkness.

**a/n**

**hmmm i wonder what jaces distractions are...**


	13. Taken

**_LOL ARE YOU READY FOR THIS? NON STOP WRITING SPREE! hehe im soooooo hyper!_**

Chapter 13- Taken

Slowly, I processed Jace's confession over and over in my sluggish mind, trying to make sense of it. The longer I tried to sit there and deny everything he had just told me, the more foolish I felt. How much longer would I let this go on? How many more times would I discount and deny his words? It was Jace. Volatile Jace. The Jace that could be sweet and caring one minute and cruel and harsh the next. But he was _Jace_. My Jace. And I loved him.

_Besides_, I told myself, _It's not like you didn't deserve it! _And I did deserve it. What he had come to break up between Raphael and I was certainly something I was not proud of. I could let Jace pass since all he had gotten was a little kiss. In fact, I felt horrible- dirty -just thinking about the vampire. I was still trying to figure out what had possessed me to act so... low. What hapened with Jace was nothing compared to what I had done.

But Jace was right, even still. We couldn't be together. We _shouldn't_.And that thought alone was enough to make me want to curl up in bed and cry. No. When had I ever been this pathetic and heartbroken over a guy? But this wasn't just any guy. It was Jace. And if I could cry over anyone in this mess it would damn well be him! But I needed to act strong. I had to make sure Simon and Luke were okay. I needed a cell phone and fast. Lucky me, I knew just where to get one.

I slid out of my room, shutting the door quietly behind me. I didn't know why I was sneaking around, but I just felt like this should be a more private thing. I tip-toed down the hall and into Isabelle's room where she was holed up until she was done admiring herself.

I propped open the door. "Izzy?" I hissed, looking around the room. No reply. I pushed the door a bit wider and slid inside. "Izzy?" I called quietly. Just as I said it, Isabelle strutted out with earphones in her ears. Her eyes were closed as she mouthed along to the words. I felt just a bit awkward. I tapped her on her shoulder holding my finger up to my lips when her eyes sprung open and her mouth got ready to shriek. "It's just me. Clary." I told her, feeling stupid. She already knew who I was, obviously.

She rolled her eyes and grinned, looking sheepish for once. "I know! You just startled me! I was just-" She began to explain.

"Getting your jam on." I finished. I was really craving some peanut butter now... "Anyways, that's not why I came here." I rushed on. "I need a favor..." I told her.

"I don't believe it! _You_ need something from _me_?" She exclaimed looking shocked.

"Yes, but it's nothing big. I just thought you out of anyone would have it." I added. I didn't know why it was taking me so long to just come out and ask her for her cell phone, but I was getting around to it.

"Oh my _gawd_! Clary! A _condom_?" She gushed excitedly. "Please tell me I'm right! It's about time you and Jace..." My glower cut her off.

"No. More like a cell phone, but thanks for the support." I finished bitterly.

"Oh. _Oh! _Right. Sorry about that..." She apologized.

I shook my head, "No, it's fine. I mean, it's not like that's ever going to happen anyways." I allowed awkwardly, finishing with a disappointed smile that came out more like a frustrated grimace.

Isabelle winced. "You two have to be the most _stubborn _and _idiotic _people I know." She breathed. "I mean why fight it? We all know how you two feel about each other. I mean, what's the point?" She continued, pulling out a pink metallic cell phone and holding it out to me.

"Thanks." I told her reaching for it. The warm device felt familiar in my hands, reminding me of an untainted Brooklyn. It reminded me of home.

I slid it open and dialed Luke's number. I held the phone up to my ears, my palms sweating and gripping it for dear life. After the first for rings I hung up then dialed again. Still nothing. I tried three more times, this time allowing it to go all the way to voicemail.

"Hey, Luke, it's me. Clary. I'm in Alicante, still. I'm fine, though. Where are you? I've been worried about you and Simon. Have you heard from him, lately-?" I paused. I thought I heard someone pick up. Silence. "Well, call me when you get this message please. Bye..." I said as I clicked the end button.

"Well?" Isabelle asked.

"Well, no one picked up... I don't think." She looked at me like I was stupid. "Well I heard a click and it sounded like someone was listening, but I suppose not..."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Adults can be major asses sometimes." She stated nonchalantly. "You never know..."

I nodded my head, an odd thumping starting in my head. I reached up to massage my temples, the sinking feeling washing over me. I felt alone. Stuck and alone. I shook it off and dialed Simon's number. When he didn't answer his cell, I tried not to panic. Maybe he didn't recognize the number... But I knew that wasn't the case.

My fingers shook as I dialed his home number. On the third ring his mother picked up.

"Hello?" Her familiar voice flowing through my ears. But something was wrong. Her voice was shaking. It was weak, and panicked.

"Good morning, Ms. Lewis." I said, my voice struggling to speak above a whisper. "Is Simon there?" I asked, my heart pounding. Something crash in the background, and I heard Ms. Lewis let out a strangled whimper.

"N-Yes, yes, Clary." She said, her voice shaking. "Simon's here." She assured, panicky.

"Ms. Lewis? What's wrong? What's going on?" I pressed. My vision was blurring. No... This couldn't be. Simon had to be all right. His mother couldn't be dragged into this. A hiss in the background, then a growl and another crash.

"N-Nothing, dear! Don't worry about me." She rushed. "Everything is fine!" She said, her voice on the verge of muffled hysteria.

"Everything is _not _fine!" I argued. "What's wrong? Tell me! I can help you _and _Simon." I promised.

"They're... here, Clary." Another crash in the background. "I-I have to go now!" She told me, her voice shaking terribly.

"No! Wait! Where's Simon? Where are you?" I demanded, quickly.

"They took him." She said.

"What do you mean? Who did?" I urged. There was no one on the other end. Just a flat disconnected tone.

I stood up shakily, grasping Isabelle for support.

"What happened, Clary?" She asked, seriously.

I just shook my head. "They took him..." I whispered, brokenly.

"They took him." She processed. "They took them?" She asked quickly. "Who took them?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "She couldn't tell me... They were there with her. They already took Simon... She's probably next..." I thought sadly, disbelieving.

"They... Simon..." She muttered. "JACE!" She yelled. "JACE! GET UP HERE _NOW_!" She ordered. I heard quick footsteps up the stairs, and dreaded the face that would follow. A second later he burst in the door, looking fierce and dominant, like a lion. He locked gaze with me, and his expression hardened.

"What happened." He stated. He knew something was wrong. There was no need trying to deny it. We had to talk and fast. I sighed, and realized tears were streaming from my face. "_What. Happened._" He ordered, his voice going quieter, more serious. Like a Lion preparing for a kill. Dangerous.

I looked at him and spoke the last words Simon's mother had said.

"They took him..."

**_well? good, bad, or ugly? lolz review or not as long as you enjoyed it!_**


	14. Predator

_**lol SO sorry guys! the homework is crazy! three essays, 7 tests, and the summer reading project will do that to a girl.**_

**Chapter 14- The Predator **

**Jonathan's P.O.V.**

_The trees blurred passed as I charged down the forgotten trail outside of The City of Glass. How appropriately it had been named. It would soon shatter by _my_ hand. Not Father's. He was too weak to relish in the shed of blood. To enjoy the look of horror that would soon be strewn across each of their faces once more. To embrace the adrenaline and pure _power_ of destruction. At this thought I smiled and leaped up mid-sprint to snag a thick tree branch towards the middle of a tall and wide maple tree. The branch snapped off without hesitation, bringing a bit of the trunk with it as well. It didn't even slow me down. But of course it didn't. '_I'm the best,'_ I stated smugly to myself. The last attempt to bring the city to it's knees had failed. If Father had released the havoc bringing creatures when _I_ advised him to we would have surely won. But no. He had to be the honest man. I shook my head, grimacing at the thought. The disdain I felt towards him at times was so strong I could only think about revenge. But when is that really any different? Revenge was a well practiced art. A lifestyle._

_As I sensed a more powerful energy than The City's wards, I slowed my pace and began treading closer to the trees until I spotted the opening to the huge, unused manor. I frowned, and my thoughts inched towards Jace, the arrogant little bastard, and his childhood here. He was so ignorant. Not even knowing his own history. Sure, he could tell you every single detail of every war, but I could explain it in 19 different languages. Fluently. Add that to the fact that I was stronger, faster, and let's face it, braver. I was better. So, how is it every time I was close to achieving anything, it came back to him? I would change that._

**-o-**

_'_What do you want?' _She asked. I took a step forward and smirked. As if she cared. As if _I_ cared. No, I never cared. I merely _wanted_. Deserved. I deserved everything Jace had and more. But, no one was willing to see my side of things. That was fine. I was more than happy taking it. The defeat just added to the reward. I bounded towards her, stopping when i was a mere inch from her. She was breathing heavily, growing more resolved and determined with each breath that huffed out in the small distance between us._

"Hmm...what do I want...? Is that what you are truly asking me, Clarissa?"_ I mused, taking my time. I was enjoying the hunt, circling my prey. It only increased the enjoyment of the feast. The way her heart seemed to throb a bit louder as I locked gaze with her caught me off guard. What was she thinking? Not much, obviously, because she took a step back, inching towards the wall. I sneered. She had always fallen for the obvious. The incantation swirled around in my now inspired mind. I would have fun with this. It would practically ensure my success. My immortality. _

_As I finished the second verse of the ancient curse, her small body slammed against the wall. There was a small twinge in my chest when she winced, but I passed it off as satisfaction as the dark magic began to wrap its cold, silky tendrils around her bruised flesh. I did that. No one else but _me_. I strode over to her now frenzied body flung ever so artistically across the wall. Her red hair was brushing against her collar bones, and her skin, now flushed from fear, looked almost inviting as her bright green eyes glistened. In Brooklyn, her erratic breaths had sent me into a near frenzy. I had to have more. Of course I hadn't intentionally meant to almost kill her, but I got what I wanted, then. I didn't care. So why was I dwelling on it?_

_In honesty, I wanted nothing more than to hear her shout my name, out of pleasure this time. Although, the shrieks _were_ quite compelling. I was after all the predator, and she was my prey. I would tell her. _"I want to hear you scream _my_ name, not _his_. I want him to _pay_; to suffer as _I_ have suffered. I want to make you want me; make you want _more_."_ I whispered menacingly in her ear, placing my hand on her breast, teasing her idly through the material. Her breathing sped up as she weakly shook her head. Her discomfort humored me; her emotions were nothing more than a toy to me. Hardly important. _

_I knew I had to distract her from noticing the pull, had to keep her in the dark as long as possible. I chanted lowly, softly, almost soothingly in her ear, knowing she was too lost in thought to realize I was even speaking. A part of me wanted to crush her, make her acknowledge my presence, but I had a job to do. Of course, this wouldn't work if she were still weak from our... rendezvous. Grimacing inwardly, I began to heal her. This finally seemed to catch her attention, and she began to inspect herself. When her healing was complete, she seemed to be less hunched over. Her fiery self again. I could tell her mind was churning. I had to make this fast. Still repeating the incantation in my mind, I began to trail kisses down her neck, my lips drawing closer to my hand that was still placed on her breast. Hopefully she was so focused on getting me off of her she wouldn't realize what was truly happening. _

_Then I felt it. The tug that I had been waiting for. The surge of energy that tied me to her. It was like absorbing the very essence of her. Suddenly, her scent seem to cloud my senses, until all I was aware of was the path of my lips as they began to trail back up her collarbone and neck. I pressed closer to her, the line emanating from her abdomen drawing my absolute attention. The one wretched downside to the binding. It would fade shortly._

"JACE!" _She screamed, effectively withdrawing me from my befuddled state of mine. My anger, however, was back in full speed. The bitch! She would pay for that. I step away from her, the spell breaking and leaving her to crash to the floor. I grinned, turning to face the sound of blades and whips being brandished. Ah, the ferocity of the fight. Although I could easily take all of them, I wasn't in the mood to kill them just yet. Jace burst in the room, charging, or whatever he deemed it, towards me. It all seemed like it was in slow motion. I did a brief nod and mockingly saluted him before fading away like the powerful predator I was._

**-o-**

_That was what started it all. That one event had sent me into a rage not even Father could handle. Once, I had lashed out at him. He had begun praising The Angel boy too frequently. Jace. Before I could make contact with his nose, a sword sprung up and sliced at my flesh, turning it black and frost bitten. As if I weren't cold enough. I had this thought fresh in my mind as I neared the Manor that had started it all, and strode up the stairs to their porch. I shoved the door open and made my way to the library, where I was sure to find my prize._

_**a/n: well, i'm not too sure about this chapter... i've never really done the whole POV things, so i'd really appreciate it if you reviewed and told me what you thought about it!**_

_**thanks for reading! **_


	15. The Demon

_**A/N: My grades are... uh... ON WITH THE STORY *nervous laugh* :/ **__**I wrote this in less than an hour so don't kill me please!**_

**Chapter 15- The Demon**

Simon groaned out in pain as he came to his senses, immediately overwhelmed by the harsh flecks of light that sliced through a crack in the now-sealed window. As he struggled to focus through the sharp pains that were shooting down the entire right side of his body, he scooted up until his back was pressed against the cool tiling of the walls. "Where the hell am I?" He choked out horsely as he pushed himself up and into a cramped sitting position. As he looked around he realized there were boxes, tables, and curtains littering the once open space. It obviously hadn't been occupied in _ages_, but–due to the flurry of dust flecks that clouded the air–he could tell that it had been disturbed recently. Whether or not it was from him was the question.

He remembered back to his days before becoming a vampire, realizing that, yes, he had traveled somewhere almost unwillingly on his own. But at least he had been aware of what had been going on! Aware of that distinct pull in his gut that nagged and tugged him to where he needed to be. To where he would have belonged. The desire and intense longing it had set forth inside of him carried him to the Vampire's 'Lair' with barely any knowledge of it. But once again, there were doubts. Something wasn't quite adding up.

Immediately, he began to regret not feeding when he had the chance. His cheeks were sunken and pale, and his limbs were weak and almost fragile–as fragile as a vampire's limbs can get, at least. Shutting his eyes against the slivers of sun and layers of dust , he thought back to the last thing he remembered. Naturally, it was Clary. But... off. Something seemed cold about her presence. As if she were detached from her surroundings. Her emerald green eyes appeared cold and pale to the eye, and even Simon's mother had inquired about her health. _Wait_... Simon thought._ There was something about my mother..._

Then everything seemed to click in place. There had been no Clary. At least, not the real one...

-o-

**Simon's POV**

I lounged on the couch, idly listening to my Mom scribble down ingredients as the chef on television rattled off various different spices, cracking a brief, bitter smile as Clary Sage was called. Where was she, anyways? I had called her at least 100 times this week, but shrugged it off after figuring Jace had finally allowed her to go with them. Besides, who needed their nerdy, witty, handsome best friend when Jace was there? Obviously not Clary or else she would have-

_Ding, dong!_

I looked in the direction of the door and glared, officially not caring who the hell was at the door in the first place. I didn't even recognize the scent. Probably just another salesperson... My mom shook her head at me, then cheerfully hopped up to get the door, momentarily silencing me from my inner musings as I spotted a bright red head of hair just around her shoulder. I sprang up from the couch with an inhuman quickness before quickly gliding over to my Mom's side.

"Clary! Where have you been?" I demanded as I reached out towards her arms to pull her inside. To say that she had some explaining to do would have been a major understatement. "I called you about a hundred times at _least_!"

Clary looked down almost secretively with a small smile on her lips. Something was wrong. Her _scent_ was wrong. This intruder smelled bitter and stale, exactly the opposite of Clary's warm, sweet scent. I let go of her arms and let go, my smile fading as dread began to infiltrate my mind. Since she still stood half-way in the hallway, I made an attempt at slamming the door, but Clary was too fast. Her left hand shot up and grasped the door as she flung my mother aside and charged into the once calm room.

Suddenly, her features began to mutate and bubble, until finally melting away into a hideous demon with slimy skin. Grimacing as the sickening scent overpowered my senses, I jumped back towards the figure of my Mom's unconscious figure lying in a heap by the door. My only thought was to get her out safely, and then figure out where Clary was; if a demon was here in place of her, something was _definitely _wrong.

The demon gripped my shoulder as I bent down to pick up my mother's limp form, ripping her from my grasp as I was slammed against the opposite wall. I heard the wall crumble, but felt nothing as I stepped out of the rubble and-for once-I was thankful I was a vampire. As I bolted towards the sickening monster, he brought up a huge clubbed fist and made to hit me with it. I turned away, but hissed in pain as it grazed against the left side of my face, and struck my shoulder.

If I could make it to my room and get it to follow me, I could get Mom and leave. Sure enough I heard heavy footsteps down the small hallway, and braced myself for his attack and grabbed my bow and arrow before preparing to sprint down the hallway. As he slammed open a door down the hall, I ran out of my bedroom and dove under his massive torso as he spun around and made a move to capture me. Making my way quickly to my Mom, I scooped her up and leaped over the rubble that was once our doorway.

Once we were safely outside and a few blocks away behind a storage room, I set her down. Not even five minutes later she regained consciousness and sat up. She seemed confused and unaware of everything-including me. Her eyes appeared blank and skittish, and her eyebrows were scrunched almost painfully together.

"Mom? We have to go. Now." I explained quickly, shaking her to regain her attention. She still refused to acknowledge my presence until her eyes inched up and to a spot just above me. Sighing with relief I began to repeat myself until her mouth opened in terror and she screamed out. Before I could even comprehend her words I was gone, with nothing but a numb burning spreading throughout my body. I slumped over on the ground, now unable to control myself in any way just before seeing the gruesome eyes of the Demon's shine through those of a Police Officer as he kicked me in my ribs and dragged me into the tree line; I was unconscious before we made it out.

**A/N: YES! I HAVE RESURFACED FROM THE GRAVEYARD OF BUSY WRITERS AND AM NOW BACK! I missed writing SO much :) **


End file.
